Cienie
by Kapella
Summary: Jak zwykle Snape i Sinistra, choć tym razem bez romansu. W pozostałych rolach: Charlie i Tonks oraz Puszek, Wielka Kałamarnica i inni. Mówiłam już, że nie będzie poważnie?
1. Prolog

Edycja **(22 IV)**: Za betę serdecznie dziękuję **Panterze**.

* * *

_Dla T._

**Cienie,**

czyli hogwarcki horror kryminalno-obyczajowy,

w którym nie należy doszukiwać się sensu

x

**Prolog,**

w którym nie dzieje się nic ważnego, a autorka beznadziejnie próbuje zasiać

ziarno niepokoju

W całym wszechświecie istnieją miejsca magiczne.

Niektóre mniej, niektóre bardziej, ale wszystkie skupiają w sobie magię i podnoszą poziom adrenaliny ludziom, którzy nieopatrznie znajdą się w ich pobliżu. Sam Hogwart był jednym z takich miejsc: znacząco zakrzywiał wokół siebie czasoprzestrzeń i sprawiał, że thaumometry szalały. Czworgu założycielom udało się uwięzić większą część magii w murach zamku i zmusić ją do posłuszeństwa. Ale niewielka cząstka, jak to zwykle z magią bywa, umknęła i rozsiała się po okolicy. Ta ona pozwoliła wielkiemu, morskiemu stawonogowi osiedlić się w hogwarckim jeziorze, poplątała klimat w Zakazanym Lesie tak, że czasem w środku zimy można było znaleźć w nim tętniącą życiem amazońską dżunglę lub w środku lata kawałek mroźnej, syberyjskiej tajgi, i namieszała w życiu pewnej rodziny wiewiórek, tworząc pierwszy i chyba jedyny na świecie szczep gryzoni, które w razie zagrożenia zmieniają się w różowiutkie flamingi i odlatują.

W całym wszechświecie magicznych miejsc jest wiele. Niektóre z nich są magiczne w sposób naturalny, inne tworzą magiczni ludzie. Zwykle jest tak, że odnajdują oni lekko magiczne miejsce i jeszcze bardziej je umagiczniają. Bo tak naprawdę magia jest wszędzie – jak woda, płynąca gdzieś głęboko, nawet na pustyni. Bardzo rzadko natomiast zdarza się miejsce, które nie zawierałoby magii w ogóle. W Hogwarcie, jak przystało na coś prawdziwie magicznego, miejsce niemagiczne również się znajdowało. Było wręcz boleśnie mugolskie i każdy czarodziej, który do niego zawędrował, od razu odczuwał różnicę. Nawet mugole – gdyby któryś tam trafił – poczuliby się nieswojo. Niemagiczne miejsca miały w sobie coś niepokojącego, dlatego ludzie woleli ich unikać.

Magia jest czymś naturalnym – brak magii nie.

x

Noc była ciemna i głucha. Nadgryziony z jednej strony księżyc oświetlał Zakazany Las i błonia szarawym blaskiem, odbijając się w spokojnej toni jeziora. Bezlistne drzewa szumiały cicho i sennie, choć nie było wiatru. Hogwart spał, otulony ciszą i magią.

W powietrzu, prócz mglistej wilgoci i zapachu mokrej ziemi, wisiało coś nieokreślonego. Noc była jedną z takich, w które wszystko, co ma choć trochę intuicji i rozumu, zasypia z nadzieją, że nie obudzi się aż do rana, a kiedy już przypadkiem się zbudzi, wtula się głębiej w swoją kryjówkę albo nakrywa głowę kołdrą i z zaciśniętymi mocno powiekami prosi o sen.

Ludzie idący przez błonia byli młodzi i, co można młodością wytłumaczyć, nierozsądni. A poza tym niewrażliwi niewrażliwością wynikającą z nastoletniego poczucia wszechmocy i przeświadczenia, że świat zaczyna się i kończy na nich, a w związku z tym ślepi na wszystko. Szli powoli, raźnym krokiem mimo wody chlupiącej w butach. Oddechy mieli nieco przyspieszone, ręce drżące – może z wysiłku, a może z podniecenia czy strachu, wynikającego ze świadomości, że robi się nie to, co powinno. Rozmawiali, by dodać sobie otuchy.

– Dziękuję ci. – _Chlup. _– Nimmy. – _Chlup_.

– Nie ma sprawy. – _Chlup._ – Charlie... Ale jak jeszcze raz powiesz do mnie Nimmy, to cię przeklnę!

Dziewczynka zatrzymała się i pochyliła, opierając dłonie na kolanach.

– Nie każdy zrobiłby to dla mnie... – ciągnął zdławionym głosem chłopak, nazwany Charliem. Jego towarzyszka przerwała mu prychnięciem.

– To już... – Wyprostowała się i udała, że liczy na palcach. – Szósty raz. Zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić.

W jej tonie pobrzmiewał sarkazm, ale chłopak nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

– Biedny Glaurung – westchnął ciężko.

– Był dobrym eee... kumplem. Tak jak Muszu, Falkor, Saphiro, Errol i Żmij – wyliczyła dziewczynka cierpliwie. – No, ale zawsze masz jeszcze kota – dodała, poklepując go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

– A, Puszka... Cóż, ona chyba też długo już nie pociągnie. Wiesz, Tonks...

Tonks nie dowiedziała się jednak, co powinna wiedzieć, bo Charliemu przerwał głuchy, gardłowy warkot. Nie był głośny, ale nabrzmiała grozą nocna cisza wyolbrzymiła go i uczyniła bardziej przerażającym. W dodatku to, że dobiegał tuż zza ich pleców, nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

– Puszek? – wychrypiał zdjęty strachem Charlie.

Ale to nie był Puszek. To, co czaiło się w marcowych ciemnościach było groźniejsze niż _jakiś tam_ trzygłowy pies.

O wiele groźniejsze.

x


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

**Rozdział pierwszy,**

w którym więcej się mówi, niż robi, ale coś w końcu zaczyna się dziać

Pokój nauczycielski, jak nigdy o tej porze, był pełen ludzi. Promienie wczesnego, wiosennego słońca wdzierały się przez odsłonięte gotyckie okna i rozświetlały grono nieco zdezorientowanych nauczycieli, których przed odpłynięciem w ramiona Morfeusza ratowała jedynie czarna, mocna kawa, krążąca wśród nich w malowanym w kwiaty dzbanku. Jej aromat roznosił się po pomieszczeniu i mieszał z zapachem tytoniu i rozespania.

W kąciku dla palaczy stała Liza Vector, ze zniechęceniem ćmiąc wiśniową cygaretkę i narzekając głośno na wczesną porę. Obok niej, wsparta o blat wysokiego, intarsjowanego stolika, ziewała Rolanda Hooch, głaszcząc nieuważnie za uszami niewielkiego, kamiennego ogniomiota chińskiego, pełniącego funkcję zapalniczki i popielniczki. Zwierzak przeciągał się z zadowoleniem i wypuszczał nosem kółka srebrzystego dymu.

Nieco dalej, rozparty w wielkim, wysiedzianym fotelu, siedział Kettleburn, żując końcówkę niezapalonego cygara i łypiąc ponuro po zebranych. Przy oknie zafrasowana Pomona Sprout podlewała _Aguamenti_ przesuszone pelargonie w doniczce, a Poppy Pomfrey ukradkiem zbierała do kieszeni fartucha opadłe płatki kwiatowe, będące niezbędnym składnikiem maści na pryszcze. Irma Pince kryła się gdzieś w kącie z kubkiem kawy w dłoni i nosem w książce, a Bathsheba Babbling półleżała w fotelu, rozpaczliwie próbując nie wyglądać, jakby przysypiała. Sybilla Trelawney, kiwając się w przód i w tył urywanym głosem wieszczyła rychłe nieszczęście; wokół niej mdląca woń kadzidła walczyła o lepsze z gorzką nutą kuchennej sherry. Filius Flitwick, z podniecenia aż stanąwszy na swoim fotelu, z ożywieniem rozmawiał o czymś z i tak górującym nad nim Hagridem. Przy drzwiach Edwin Smith perorował zawzięcie przed znudzonym nauczycielem mugoloznawstwa i Argusem Filchem, trzymającym niezadowoloną Panią Norris w ramionach. Schowany w kładącym się nie wiadomo skąd cieniu, czaił się, spowity w czarną pelerynę i mrok, Severus Snape.

Teoretycznie środek pokoju nauczycielskiego zajmował wielki, okrągły stół, przy którym miały odbywać się zarówno comiesięczne, jak i te nieplanowane zebrania kadry. W rzeczywistości otaczające go proste, drewniane krzesła już dawno transmutowane zostały w o niebo wygodniejsze fotele i porozstawiane bez ładu i składu po całym pomieszczeniu. Każdy siedział lub stał gdzie chciał, ze stołu korzystając tylko w tych rzadkich chwilach, kiedy musiał zapisać coś staranniej i schludniej, a nie jak zwykle, trzymając pergamin na kolanach. W całym swoim nieładzie i chaosie pokój przypominał bardziej komnaty uczniowskie niż miejsce spotkań poważnych profesorów, ale przydawało mu to uroku i przytulności.

Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie Albus Dumbledore, a za nim Minerwa McGonagall. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nich ciekawie, więc dyrektor rozpoczął bez ogródek:

– Na błoniach grasuje dziki zwierz. To pewnie nic groźnego, ale musimy się tym zająć, bo uczniowie boją się coraz bardziej.

Snape mruknął cicho, że mają się bać, bo przecież nie wolno im wychodzić z zamku po zmroku, ale jego uwaga zginęła w szumie, jaki podniósł się wśród nauczycieli.

Albus uniósł rękę, by uciszyć współpracowników i skinął głową Minerwie.

– Mamy pięciu świadków, którzy dość zgodnie utrzymują, że wiedzieli... – powiedziała McGonagall sucho, wspomagając się gęsto zapisaną kartką – …wielkie zwierzę, ni to psa, ni to wilka, z byczymi rogami i grubym karkiem... – Brwi nauczycielki podjechały w górę ze zdziwienia.

Dyrektor dokończył za nią:

– …w świetle księżyca przypominającego nieco kota, a pod kątem monstrualną wiewiórkę. Panna Tonks z Hufflepuffu i pan Weasley z Gryffindoru twierdzą, że stwór miał ponad dwa metry wzrostu, fluorescencyjną ślinę i ślepia, pałające czerwienią w ciemnościach. Panna Woodhouse z Ravenclawu mówi, że wyposażony jest w łuskowaty ogon i ogromne zębiska. Z kolei Rubeus jest zdania, że to z pewnością jakiś nieszkodliwy pieszczoch.

– Jasne, psorze. Pewno się zgubił w Zakazanym i wylazł na błonia – potwierdził z zapałem Hagrid.

– Mamy jeszcze relację Aurigi...

Błękitne jak letnie niebo oczy dyrektora przesunęły się po zebranych.

– Aur nie dotarła. Pewnie sowa nie mogła jej obudzić – rzuciła Liza, strzepując popiół z cygaretki w zagłębienie smoczego ogona. – Jak zwykle zresztą.

– Nie szkodzi – kontynuował Albus. – Auriga wspominała, że podczas obserwacji dostrzegła dość duży, ciemny kształt myszkujący po błoniach, z góry wyglądający na kudłatego psa, może wilka. Niestety uciekł, zanim zdążyła mu się bliżej przyjrzeć.

– To jakiś absurd, dyrektorze – zaoponował Kettleburn, chowając zmaltretowane cygaro za uchem. – Takie zwierzę nie istnieje!

– A jednak. I musimy dowiedzieć się czym jest.

Wśród nauczycieli zapadła cisza. Każdy wbrew prawom magii i fizyki starał się udawać, że go nie ma. Słychać było jak więdną pelargonie i paruje kawa.

– Proszę was, kochani! – zawołał Albus, spoglądając dokoła znad swych okularów połówek karcącym wzrokiem. – Nasi uczniowie boją się wychodzić na dwór!

– Raczej wylegają tam stadami... – mruknęła z przekąsem Minerwa.

– Podczas śniadania poproszę, by nie opuszczali zamku i oznajmię, że ich _dzielna _i _profesjonalna_ kadra uda się na poszukiwania potwora – powiedział dyrektor z naciskiem.

Rozległ się zbiorowy jęk. Sybilla zaczęła przebąkiwać coś o Ponurakach, Severus mówić, że ma eliksiry do przygotowania, a Liza, że nie posiada butów odpowiednich na taką pogodę. Naburmuszony profesor Kettleburn na powrót wsadził sobie w usta cygaro i zaczął przeżuwać je energicznie. I tylko Hagrid wyglądał na całkiem zadowolonego.

x

Uczniowie powoli schodzili się do Wielkiej Sali. Niektórzy z nosami w podręcznikach, usiłowali powtórzyć materiał przed dzisiejszymi zajęciami, stosując się do zasady, że człowiek najwięcej zapamiętuje w sytuacjach stresowych i beznadziejnych. Inni, beztrosko olewając naukę, rozmawiali i śmiali się lub ziewali, myśląc jedynie o tym, czy uda się im złapać z godzinkę snu na historii magii albo wróżbiarstwie.

Tonks i Charlie również zmierzali na śniadanie, rozmawiając z ożywieniem.

– O mały włos, droga Tonks – stwierdził Gryfon. – O mały włos...

– Ostatni raz włóczę się z tobą po nocy, by grzebać twoich łuskowatych kumpli! – odparła dziewczynka ostro. – Najadłam się strachu jak nigdy! To nie na moje puchońskie serduszko, przyjacielu. Najwyższy czas, żebyś zrozumiał, że niemagicznym jaszczurkom nie służy magia Hogwartu i...

Charlie uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, a przy tym tak weasleyowsko i rozbrajająco, że puchońskie serduszko Tonks stopniało natychmiast.

– I co się szczerzysz – fuknęła na niego, ale widać było, że już się nie gniewa za chwile grozy, które jej zafundował.

– Naprawdę nie wiem, co mu zaszkodziło. Biedactwo, może nie powinienem był pozwolić, by wypił tyle piwa kremowego... – zastanowił się głośno Charlie, przeczesując dłonią rude włosy. Jego oczy zasnuły się lekką mgiełką rozmarzenia, jak zawsze, gdy mówił o swoim hobby.

Tonks jęknęła głośno, ściągając na siebie zaciekawione spojrzenia kilku uczniów.

– Ziemia do Charliego! – zawołała.

Charlie nie słuchał.

– Będę musiał porozmawiać z panem Doilitte, zanim wezmę następną...

– Następną? Moment, moment, jaką _następną_?

– O, nie mówiłem ci? Pan Doilitte pisał, że Nessie ma młode i mogę zabrać jedno, kiedy następnym razem będę w Hogsmeade.

– Przecież już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Charlie! Nie możesz...!

Tak właściwie to Tonks nie miała nic przeciwko dziwacznemu hobby przyjaciela. Bo właściwie, gdyby te jego jaszczurki po prostu sobie _były_...

Ale nie, one musiały zdychać, przeżywszy co najwyżej pół roku, a wtedy była wielka rozpacz – przez jakąś godzinę. Następnie pogrzeb, koniecznie nocą, a potem rzecz jasna szlaban i strata punktów, jeśli ktoś ich przyłapał, a nawet jeśli jakimś cudem nie, to paskudne przeziębienie, zdarte kolana, albo spotkanie z wściekłym potworem jak wczoraj. Potem Charlie brał kolejnego ulubieńca i cała historia zaczynała się od nowa.

Wszystko jeszcze bardziej się komplikowało, kiedy jaszczurce znudziła się ciemna kieszeń szaty Charliego i postanawiała pozwiedzać świat, zwykle w najmniej do tego odpowiednim momencie. Jak na przykład wtedy, kiedy Falkor zapragnął obejrzeć sobie salę do eliksirów i jakoś zapędził się aż do biurka Snape'a. Tonks upokorzyła się wtedy w bardzo widowiskowy sposób. Łapiąc zbiega przewróciła kilka kociołków, zdobyła u Nietoperza tygodniowy szlaban, straciła dwadzieścia punktów i musiała spędzić dwie godziny w Skrzydle Szpitalnym z powodu oparzenia ręki i skaleczenia się szkłem. Ale Charlie tak przyjemnie wyglądał z poczuciem winy, malującym się w jego brązowych oczach, i tak bardzo, bardzo ją przepraszał, i dziękował jej, że nie miała serca długo się na niego gniewać. Zresztą nigdy nie była pamiętliwa...

Teraz jednak miała dość.

– Wczoraj o mało co nie zginęliśmy z powodu twojego durnego gada! – wrzasnęła. – Ten stwór mógł nas zeżreć! Nie rozumiesz?

– Spójrz na to z innej strony, Nimmie. Wszyscy byli nim tak zajęci, że zapomnieli dać nam szlaban – przypomniał Charlie z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

– Cóż, zaraz to nadrobimy – usłyszeli za plecami.

Odwrócili się jednocześnie.

– Profesorze Snape...

– Szlaban do końca tygodnia. O osiemnastej w moim gabinecie. Ach, i... powiedzmy minus pięćdziesiąt punktów. Za każde z was.

x

Severus Snape należał do grona nieszczęśników, którzy zamiast spędzać popołudnie w wygodnym fotelu z książką i herbatą, musieli szlajać się po błoniach, po kostki w błocie zmieszanym ze śniegiem, narażeni na podmuchy zimnego wiatru i promienie dokuczliwego słońca, czyli ogólnie wszystko to, co sprawia, że marzec jest najbardziej chyba znielubionym miesiącem w roku.

Na nic zdały się jego tłumaczenia, że ma dużo pracy i jest ostatnią osobą, która nadawałaby się na polowanie na potwora. Dumbledore był nieubłagany.

– Zawsze tak bardzo chciałeś zostać nauczycielem opeceemu, Severusie – powiedział. – A w kompetencjach nauczyciela opeceemu leży między innymi zajmowanie się niebezpiecznymi stworzeniami.

Właściwie można się było tego spodziewać.

Wiatr dął nieprzyjaźnie, wydymając obszerne szaty Severusa i targając jego czarne włosy, a słońce nieprzyjemnie grzało mu w plecy. Mężczyzna przeklinał pod nosem, próbując znaleźć jak najsuchsze i najtwardsze miejsce, na którym mógłby stanąć, ale takich w pobliżu było niewiele, bo jak zwykle podczas pierwszych wiosennych odwilży ziemia zmieniła się w mokre, grząskie bagno.

Ktoś, kto teraz zobaczyłby Severusa, stwierdziłby z pewnością, że Mistrz Eliksirów musiał zwariować. Tylko tak dałoby się wytłumaczyć, dlaczego przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę, podkasując swoją długą pelerynę, powiewając nietoperzowatymi rękawami i mrucząc wściekle pod nosem inwektywy pod adresem wszystkiego, co mu przyszło do głowy. A on po prostu nie chciał przemoczyć butów i pokalać swej idealnie czarnej szaty plamami wulgarnego, szarego błocka!

Zziajany i wściekły Snape walczył właśnie z dość sporą kałużą, kiedy usłyszał czyjś głos. Łagodny, kobiecy, obwieszczający spokojnie, że:

..._wówczas Lizandrowi z tego kwiatka_

_Wyciśnij w oczy sok, w nim moc jest rzadka,_

_Bo leczy gałki oczne z omamienia_

_I wszelki ruch ich w przyrodzony zmienia._

_Snem i majakiem w przebudzenia chwili_

_Wyda się obu wszystko, co przeżyli...*_

Zdumiony Severus podniósł głowę i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Głos dobiegał gdzieś z lewej strony, czyli od hogwarckiego jeziora, które od mężczyzny oddzielał jedynie niewielki zagajnik gęstych, pożółkłych iglaków.

Na prawo miał błonia z odległym boiskiem do quidditcha, a za sobą błotnistą ścieżkę, prowadzącą od najbliższego zamkowi brzegu jeziora, który niewielką, podłużną zatoką wcinał się w ląd. Daleko, daleko widniał sam Hogwart. Celem Severusa była okolica, w której z jeziorem spotykał się Zakazany Las, a to oznaczało, że czekał go jeszcze dobry kwadrans drogi w tych koszmarnych warunkach. Każdy powód, by jej uniknąć, był dobry, więc Snape stwierdził, że nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić, kto też jest na tyle obłąkany, by recytować Szekspira nad brzegiem jeziora w taką pogodę i podczas zagrożenia atakiem niezidentyfikowanego zwierza. A nuż to jakiś uczeń, któremu będzie można odjąć punkty...

Severus zboczył z bagnistej ścieżki w jeszcze bardziej bagnistą trawę, spisując na straty swoje ulubione buty, i dzielnie zaczął lawirować między drzewami. Szedł jak zawsze bezszelestnie – choć w tych warunkach zachowanie ciszy było o wiele trudniejsze niż w hogwarckich korytarzach – aż wreszcie spomiędzy zarośli wyłoniła się kamienista plaża i jezioro, częściowo jeszcze zamarznięte na kilka metrów przy brzegu. A tam zdumiony Severus zobaczył siedzącą na sporej wielkości płaskim głazie kobietę.

Kobieta trzymała w wyciągniętej dłoni niewielką książeczkę, z której, uśmiechając się do siebie, odczytywała cicho:

_I oto tam Aurory goniec błyska_

_I przed nią chronią się na cmentarzyska_

_Błądzące duchy; pierwsi poznikali_

_Ci potępieńcy, co grób mają w fali_

_I na rozstajnych drogach; ci się boją_

_Pokazać w biały dzień ohydą swoją..._

Chmury co i rusz przesłaniały niebo, na przemian pozwalając słońcu rozświetlić ziemię mleczną poświatą i pogrążyć ją w mroku. Nie przestając czytać, kobieta wolną ręką sięgnęła do trzymanej na kolanach papierowej torebki i wyciągnęła z niej ciastko – a potem cisnęła je w wodę. W ułamku sekundy z głębiny wystrzeliła olbrzymia, różowawa macka, pochwyciła smakołyk w locie i razem z nim z pluskiem zniknęła w odmętach jeziora. Po chwili wynurzyła się znowu i zamachała w powietrzu, jakby domagając się więcej.

Kobieta zerknęła na nią kątem oka i, uśmiechając się łobuzersko, dokończyła, jak gdyby nigdy nic:

_I na wygnanie się skazawszy sami_

_Od słońca, czarnej nocy są druhami._

Zaskoczony Severus zaczął się zastanawiać, jakie to szalone rusałki siadają na brzegu jeziora i karmią wielkie morskie potwory drożdżówkami, odczytując im przy tym szekspirowskie komedie.

Dopiero po chwili jego umysł ochłonął na tyle, by stwierdzić, że ta dziwaczna postać nie jest wcale żadną obłąkaną boginką leśną, a najzwyczajniejszą śmiertelniczką, mało tego, to jego współpracowniczka z Hogwartu, nowa nauczycielka astronomii, profesor Auriga Sinistra. Co prawda Severus nie pojmował powodów, dla których zajmowała się tą ekscentryczną czynnością, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że z całą pewnością była to ona.

Astronomka zakończyła kwestię, a potem znów poczęstowała zaprzyjaźnionego głowonoga ciastkiem. Severus przyglądał jej się dalej, jakby znajdował jakąś przyjemność w patrzeniu na ten iście _czarujący _obrazek, jaki sobą przedstawiała, godny uwiecznienia na płótnie pędzlem Pissarra czy Moneta. Nie, żeby Snape znał się na malarstwie impresjonistycznym, bądź kiedykolwiek je podziwiał. Nie odróżniał Moneta od Maneta, ani nawet od Rembrandta! Teraz też bynajmniej nie zachwycał się złocistymi refleksami w targanych wiatrem kasztanowych włosach koleżanki, błyskach słońca odbitego od guzików jej rozpiętego płaszcza czy grze świateł na jej stanowczo zbyt kwiecistej spódnicy i zbyt kolorowych kaloszach. Po prostu był zbyt zdziwiony, żeby zrobić cokolwiek.

– _Lecz myśmy duchy odmiennego rodu..._

– Ekhem – odkaszlnął uprzejmie, wychodząc spomiędzy drzew i otrzepując płaszcz z igieł.

Auriga błyskawicznie zatrzasnęła książkę i odwróciła się, o mało co nie zlatując przy tym z kamienia; papierowa torebka zsunęła jej się z kolan i upadła na ziemię.

– Och! – pisnęła cicho. – Wystraszył mnie pan, profesorze! – dodała już spokojniej z lekką przyganą w głosie i pochyliła się, by pozbierać rozsypane ciastka.

– Najmocniej przepraszam – odparł Snape, tonem, który wskazywał, że wcale nie jest mu przykro.

Auriga podniosła głowę i natychmiast opuściła ją, gdy napotkała jego spojrzenie.

– Hmm... Co pan tutaj robi? – spytała ostrożnie.

– A pani? Dyrektor zakazał wychodzenia z zamku.

– Chyba nie sugeruje pan, że _ja_ nie powinnam wychodzić? – Roześmiała się, sięgając po kolejne ciastko, które podzieliło los poprzednich. – Taka ładna pogoda, szkoda siedzieć w zamku. I kałamarnica już się obudziła, a to oznacza definitywny koniec zimy. Nareszcie!

Severus uniósł ironicznie brew, zastanawiając się, co _ładnego_ jest w błocie po kostki i niestabilnej temperaturze, ale nie wygłosił żadnego komentarza. Zamiast tego zapytał drwiąco:

– A czy _kałamarnicy_ podoba się „Sen nocy letniej", który jej pani recytuje?

Sinistra zarumieniła się lekko, ale nie przestała się uśmiechać.

– Właściwie to woli ciastka, a ja czytam dla siebie.

– Może bardziej zainteresowałaby ją jakaś tragedia?

– Kiedyś czytałam tu „Makbeta" i było tak samo. A pan? – spytała, nie zwracając uwagi na jego kpiący ton. – Woli pan tragedie?

– Nie czytuję poezji – skłamał gładko Severus.

– Pańska strata – skwitowała Sinistra i gładko zmieniła temat. – Pewnie pan szuka tego stworzenia, które się tu błąka? Zgłosił się pan na ochotnika? – podsunęła z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

– Dyrektor wybrał mnie na ochotnika.

– O, a już pomyślałam sobie, że to bardzo szlachetnie z pana strony, że pragnie pan przywrócić porządek i bezpieczeństwo w Hogwarcie – westchnęła poważnym tonem i Severus z irytacją zauważył, że teraz to ona najbezczelniej w świecie żartuje sobie z niego. Posłał jej jedno ze swoich najgroźniejszych spojrzeń, które u słabszych duchem powodowało drgawki strachu. A ona, całkowicie go ignorując, z szerokim uśmiechem odwróciła się i spokojnie zaczęła rzucać w wodę kolejne ciastka.

Przez krótką chwilę panowało milczenie, przerywane tylko miarowym chlupotem wywoływanym przez kałamarnicę, która mackami uderzała o powierzchnię wody, domagając się uwagi. Potem ciszę przerwał wysoki, piskliwy dźwięk. Wwiercał się w uszy, nieprzyjemnie drażniąc bębenki i powodując ból głowy. Był przy tym tak niepodobny do czegokolwiek, co oboje wcześniej słyszeli, że na moment zastygli w bezruchu. Kałamarnica odpłynęła szybko, zostawiając za sobą tylko ciemniejszy ślad pod powierzchnią jeziora.

Dźwięk ustał, pozostawiając jedynie niemiłe dzwonienie w uszach i dziwną, brzęczącą ciszę dookoła, a Severus zorientował się, że zaciska dłoń na różdżce. Auriga spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

– Co to było?

Snape nie odpowiedział, rozglądając się uważnie.

– Myśli pan – spytała Sinistra, uspokajając się – że to był nasz tajemniczy stwór?

– Dzikie psy zwykle warczą, a nie emitują dziwaczne dźwięki – odparł Severus z irytacją.

– Cokolwiek to było, powinno być niedaleko – stwierdziła raźno kobieta. – Poszukamy tego?

– My? – zdziwił się Snape, unosząc ironicznie brew.

– Właśnie.

– Nie sądzę – odparł sucho i już otwierał usta, by dodać coś niemiłego, kiedy przerwał mu kolejny dźwięk. Tym razem krzyk, jak najbardziej zwyczajny i ludzki.

Snape lawirował między kałużami, klnąc pod nosem na wszystko, poczynając od pogody na idącej za nim astronomce kończąc.

– Czy przypadkiem nie powinna pani wracać już do zamku? – spytał z irytacją.

– Dopiero na szóstą.

– W takim razie ma pani pół godziny, by tam dojść, a to niewiele – powiedział Severus, nie wspominając o tym, że sam również musi być o tej porze w szkole.

– Nie chce pan, żebym z panem szła? – zapytała Auriga, przeskakując lekko przez rozległą kałużę.

– Dokładnie.

– Przecież panu nie przeszkadzam.

– Pani za dużo mówi.

Auriga zamrugała ze zdziwienia, a potem wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała:

– To pan zaczął. Ja mogę milczeć.

Auriga nie uważała się za osobę specjalnie gadatliwą i zwykle zachowanie ciszy nie było dla niej problemem. Może dlatego, że pod tym względem Snape był do niej podobny, a może dlatego, że jej mówienie go irytowało, nie potrafiła powstrzymać się, by nie powiedzieć:

– Właściwie to ciekawe, dlaczego nasi uczniowie tak boją się zwykłego psa. Mają różdżki, podstawy wykształcenia, a są bezbronni jak nieopancerzone sklątki.

– Nieopancerzone sklątki wybuchają, gdy grozi im niebezpieczeństwo – sprostował Snape sucho.

– Mniejsza o to, nigdy nie byłam dobra z opieki – westchnęła Auriga. – Z eliksirów również – dodała wesoło. – Pan, jak przypuszczam, zna się na gwiazdach?

– O ile pamiętam, obiecała pani zamilknąć.

– Proszę spojrzeć! – zawołała nagle, wskazując na miejsce, gdzie jezioro podmyło kawałek plaży, zostawiając jedynie niewielkie wysepki kamieni. Na jednej z takich wysepek leżała postać, woda prawie sięgała do jej bezwładnego ciała. Sinistra pierwsza zerwała się do biegu, przeskakując z kamienia na kamień, tak, że już dawno kucała przy postaci, kiedy Snape dopiero do niej docierał.

– To Edwin! – poinformowała go. – Zemdlał, zabierzmy go stąd – nakazała, wyciągając różdżkę i razem ostrożnie przelewitowali omdlałego nauczyciela na nieco suchszy ląd.

Snape z irytacją stwierdził, że buty kompletnie mu przemokły, ale nie był na tyle bezduszny, by przeszkodziło mu to w zajęciu się kolegą po fachu.

– Smith – warknął, szturchając go różdżką w ramię. Auriga spojrzała na niego dziwnie, więc wzruszył ramionami i dodał: –_ Enervate._

Mężczyzna otworzył oczy i wrzasnął krótko, widząc nad sobą skrzywioną ironicznie twarz Snape'a i zmartwioną Sinistry. Jęknął głośno i usiadł gwałtownie, niemal uderzając głową w podbródek zaskoczonej kobiety.

– Nie ma go? Poszedł? Muszę... – wybełkotał.

Auriga nie wiadomo czemu popatrzyła pytająco na Severusa, jakby oczekiwała, że ten wie lepiej niż ona, co należy zrobić w wypadku, kiedy znajduje się zemdlonego nauczyciela opcmu, w miejscu, w którym nie powinno go być, wyraźnie przerażonego i spanikowanego. Tym bardziej, że ten nauczyciel od początku nie był zbyt normalny.

Snape, tak dla zasady, rzucił jej drwiące spojrzenie, ale sam nie wiedział, co zrobić. Na szczęście Smith wybawił go, wstając powoli i otrzepując ubranie, w ten sam co zwykle pedantyczny sposób.

– Dziękuję, ale chyba już powinienem iść – powiedział.

Tym razem to Severus nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zerknięciem na Sinistrę. Ta uśmiechnęła się do niego bezradnie.

– Na pewno wszystko w porządku, profesorze? – spytała wciąż nieco skołowanego Edwina.

– Co? Ach, tak, tak, oczywiście...

– Co się panu stało?

– Nic!

– A jednak. Leżał pan zemdlony na kamieniach, a wcześniej krzyczał – drążyła.

– Ależ niech pani nie zaprząta sobie tym swojej ślicznej główki! To pani powinna być teraz w zamku, ponieważ dyrektor zabronił opuszczania go, dopóki nie znajdziemy tego wstrętnego stworzenia, które straszy po nocach kwiat naszej młodzieży! – oznajmił Smith na jednym wydechu i zarówno Auriga, jak i Severus zrozumieli, że z pewnością ma się dobrze.

– W takim razie, może wrócimy do Hogwartu – zaproponowała kobieta.

– Och, nienienie! Muszę odnaleźć potwora!

– Skończą go panowie szukać jutro. Już późno, ściemnia się.

Edwin rozejrzał się jeszcze paranoicznie dookoła, jakby bał się, że coś wyskoczy na niego z zarośli albo z wody. Gdzieś w krzakach sroka zerwała się do lotu z ochrypłym krzykiem i Smith podskoczył gwałtownie, a potem nieco histerycznie zawołał:

– Więc chodźmy!

O dziwo, tym razem Auriga milczała całą drogę. Jednak nie dlatego, że Severus ją o to prosił – on zresztą również nie powiedział już ani słowa. Po prostu do potoku słów, wylewającego się z ust Smitha, trudno byłoby im cokolwiek wtrącić.

x

* Cytowane fragmenty to wypowiedzi Puka i Oberona ze „Snu nocy letniej" Szekspira w przekładzie Władysława Tarnawskiego (akt III, scena 2).

* * *

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali i komentowali poprzednio – obecna wersja jest nieco zmieniona, więc lepiej przeczytać jeszcze raz. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobać. I tym razem mam zamiar to dokończyć ;)

Jak zwykle pięknie proszę o wszelkie opinie.

Pozdrawiam serdecznie, Kapella.

**Edycja (22 IV)**: Rozdział został zbetowany przez **Panterę**, za co serdecznie dziękuję :)


	3. Rozdział drugi

**Rozdział drugi,**

w którym niektórzy mają problemy, choć i tak nieporównywalnie mniejsze niż reemy z Zakazanego Lasu

Zwierzęta były niespokojne.

Kiedy po śniadaniu Tonks poszła do sowiarni, by wysłać do domu swój cotygodniowy list, zauważyła, że ptaki siedzą na swoich miejscach ponure i nastroszone. Dobre parę chwil zajęło dziewczynie skłonienie któregoś, by do niej przyleciał, ale w końcu udało jej się to z niewielką płomykówką. Tonks nie wiedziała do kogo należała – bo z pewnością sowa różniła się od tych szkolnych, ciężkich i ospałych, wszystkich w jednakowych odcieniach brązu i beżu – ale nie zamierzała się nad tym zastanawiać. Przenikliwe, czarne spojrzenie zwierzęcia coś jej co prawda przypominało... Natrętne brzęczenie przypominajki w kieszeni również. Była spóźniona.

Puchonka bezpardonowo wyrzuciła ptaka za okno i biegiem wypadła z sowiarni, prosząc Merlina, by jakimś cudem profesor Snape spóźnił się na poranne lekcje.

Płomykówka, nieco zirytowana takim traktowaniem, zahuczała z urazą i wzbiła się w powietrze, przeszywając je mocnymi uderzeniami silnych skrzydeł. Przeleciała nad zagrodą hipogryfów, gdzie niespokojne zwierzęta tańczyły w swoich boksach, nerwowo uderzając kopytami o ziemię. Profesor Kettleburn bez skutku próbował je uspokoić, przeklinając siarczyście pod nosem ku uciesze pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów i Puchonów.

Płomykówka zniżyła lot, bez zbytniej nadziei wypatrując jakiejś przekąski. Jak na złość jej potencjalne śniadanie pochowało się w swoich kryjówkach – zresztą nie tylko ono. Cała okolica zdawała się być głęboko uśpiona. Albo wymarła.

Sowa gniewnie wzniosła się w górę, mijając jakiegoś wczesnego testrala, kołującego ponuro nad błoniami, i obrała kierunek na Londyn.

x

Pogoda była piękna. Słońce świeciło jasno, jakby miało zamiar za jednym razem oddać całe swe światło i ciepło przeznaczone na kilka następnych tygodni. Niebo było prawie bezchmurne, pojedyncze obłoki przeganiał porywisty, wiosenny wiatr, szarpiący flagi i proporczyki przy trybunach na boisku quidditcha i bezlistne jeszcze gałęzie drzew. Resztki wielkich zwałów śniegu topniały w oczach. Ziemia była mokra, ale wyłożony kamieniem dziedziniec, regularnie odśnieżany zimą, pozostał suchy. Właśnie tutaj zatrzymały się Auriga i Heloiza.

– Zapalisz? – spytała Vector.

Sinistra pokręciła przecząco głową, a Liza wzruszyła ramionami i włożyła sobie w usta cygaretkę. Przypaliła ją końcem różdżki i zaciągnęła się mocno, a potem oparła się o przybrudzoną, kamienną ławeczkę i wystawiła twarz do słońca, mrużąc oczy.

– Wiosna – mruknęła z zadowoleniem. – W końcu.

Auriga uśmiechnęła się lekko, delikatnie rozgarniając czubkiem buta stertę pożółkłych pędów trawy, spomiędzy których wychylały się zielone główki młodych roślin.

Milczały. Nad ciemnofioletową ścianą lasu krążył testral. Auriga patrzyła wprost przez niego na niebo. Liza na szczęście nie była jedną z tych osób, które odczuwały potrzebę ciągłego mówienia, a każdy zalążek ciszy zwalczały z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy. Co prawda uwielbiała plotkować, paliła jak lokomotywa i przynajmniej raz w miesiącu urządzała babskie wieczory, na których systematycznie upijała żeńską część kadry dżinem z tonikiem albo wódką z sokiem, ale potrafiła również milczeć i nigdy nie zadawała głupich pytań, tylko po to, by zabić ciszę. I za to Auriga lubiła ją najbardziej.

– Severus Snape twierdzi, że byłaś z nim na spacerze wczoraj wieczorem – odezwała się leniwie Vector pół wypalonej cygaretki później.

– Spotkałam go – zgodziła się Sinistra niedbale.

– Iii...? – W naglącym głosie numerolożki zabrzmiała źle skrywana ciekawość.

– I nic. – Auriga wzruszyła ramionami. – Szukał tego całego potwora nad jeziorem. A potem Smith zaczął krzyczeć i... Zaraz! – zreflektowała się. – _Snape_ powiedział ci, że był ze mną na _spacerze_?

– Właściwie mówił Albusowi, że to ty się do niego przyczepiłaś... Chyba niezbyt cię lubi, co za niespodzianka – mruknęła Liza z przekąsem i wydmuchała kłąb szaroniebieskiego dymu, który natychmiast rozwiał wiatr. – Jak udało ci się przeżyć? – zainteresowała się złośliwie. – Nie opluł cię jadem? Nie rozszarpał?

– Mówimy o Mistrzu Eliksirów czy o tym stworzeniu, które błąka się po błoniach? – spytała Auriga, uśmiechając się ironicznie. – Wiesz... – kontynuowała po chwili namysłu – właściwie to on jest całkiem uprzejmy, jeśli nie zwraca się uwagi na kpinę w każdym słowie i nieodłączny sarkazm i cynizm...

– Czyli jeśli się go całkiem ignoruje? – uzupełniła Vector uprzejmie. – Jak dla mnie, to on ma jakiś poważny problem.

– Każdy ma.

Na schodach zabrzmiały ciche kroki i po chwili na dziedziniec, jak ten przysłowiowy wilk, wyszedł Severus Snape. Pozdrowił obie kobiety sztywnym skinieniem głowy i szybkim krokiem ruszył brukowaną ścieżką prowadzącą do chatki Hagrida.

– Dzień dobry – zawołała za nim Liza. W jej wydaniu nawet dzień dobry brzmiało zaczepnie. – Dokąd się wybierasz, Severusie?

Snape, nie zatrzymując się, rzucił jej nieprzyjemne spojrzenie przez ramię.

– Do Hagrida – odparł sucho.

– A po co?

– Znalazł reema – powiedział tonem, który lepiej brzmiałby przy słowach: „nie twoja sprawa".

– O, tę wielką, złotą krowę? – zaciekawiła się Vector. – Są bardzo rzadkie, prawda?

Auriga uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc, że Mistrz Eliksirów właśnie uświadomił sobie, że nie powinien był nic wspominać o reemie. Spojrzała pytająco na przyjaciółkę, ale już wiedziała, że Liza nie przepuści takiej okazji.

– Martwego – dodał szybko Snape, jakby to mogło cokolwiek zmienić.

Numerolożka już wstała, gasząc papierosa o ławkę.

– Wracaj do zamku, Vector – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, choć tak samo dobrze jak Auriga wiedział, że znajduje się na z góry przegranej pozycji. Jeśli Liza chciała coś zrobić, topo prostu to robiła.

Hagrid czekał na nich przy swojej chatce. Właściwie to czekał jedynie na Snape'a i nieco się zdziwił na widok dwóch nauczycielek, które mu towarzyszyły. Obrzucił niepewnym spojrzeniem lekkie obuwie całej trójki, spódnice kobiet i pelerynę Severusa, ale bez słowa komentarza poprowadził całą trójkę w stronę Zakazanego Lasu.

– Znalazłem go dzisiaj rano, jak sprawdzałem paśniki. Bidula musi nie żyć od kilku godzin. Cosik go pewnikiem rozszarpało, mam nadzieję, że to żaden garboróg z gór. Jak się ostatnio jeden tutaj zabłąkał, to zeżarł połowę stada! Reemów już dużo nie ostało, góra cztery... No, teraz trzy. Ale czy wy jesteście pewne, że chcecie to zobaczyć? One są piękne, ale ino jak są żywe.

– Daj spokój, Hagridzie! – Liza zbyła jego wątpliwości machnięciem ręki.

Ziemia była rozmiękła i bagnista, i Auriga szybko pożałowała, że nie ubrała kaloszy jak zwykle. Tuż przed Zakazanym Lasem Hagrid skręcił w lewo i przez chwilę cała czwórka szła wzdłuż linii drzew, brodząc w opadłych, pogniłych liściach.

– Tędy będzie lepiej, nie przemokną wam tak buty – stwierdził gajowy. – W Lesie jest błota po kostki. Już zrobiłem dziurę. Pan sobie zetnie nieco sierści, a potem zakopiemy bidula... – mówił, maszerując raźno. Nagle umilkł, wpatrując się w coś leżącego w krzakach jagód na obrzeżu lasu.

– Cholibka! – zawołał, podchodząc bliżej.

– Czy to ten reem, Hagridzie? – zapytał Snape chłodno. – Nie wygląda, jakby się dało ściąć z niego cokolwiek.

– Nie, tamten był dalej, psorze. To jakiś inny...

Wiedziona kobiecą ciekawością Heloiza ruszyła za Hagridem. Auriga podążyła za nią, zatrzymując się w bezpiecznej odległości od truchła. Mimo to w nozdrza uderzył ją smród rozkładającego się ciała i zdążyła podziękować Merlinowi, że nie jadła jeszcze obiadu.

Reem musiał leżeć tu już od jakiegoś czasu, bo proces gnilny rozpoczął się na dobre, wspomagany przez tysiące robaków, uwijających się we wnętrzu rozpłatanego brzucha zwierzęcia. Roje pierwszych, wiosennych much unosiły się nad nim z głośnym bzyczeniem i obsiadały niegdyś złocistą sierść stworzenia niczym czarny, ruchliwy całun.

– Blee! – Vector odsunęła się gwałtownie, wzdrygając się

– Ile on może tutaj leżeć, Hagridzie? – spytał Snape.

– Cholibka, to już drugi. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to wszystkie reemy z Zakazanego Lasu wyginą!

– Hagridzie! – Snape był zupełnie nieczuły na krzywdę reemów.

– Co? Ach, tak, nie wiem, może ze cztery dni, pięć... Chodźmy dalej, wrócę tutaj później i pochowam bidaka.

Drugi martwy wół był w lepszym stanie. Musiał zostać zamordowany stosunkowo niedawno, najdalej poprzedniego wieczora, bo nie zaczął się jeszcze na dobre rozkładać. Tylko w szerokiej ranie zdążyły się już zgromadzić wszędobylskie robaki.

Severus, hamując obrzydzenie i napływające bez udziału woli wspomnienia, ukląkł przy trupie i zaczął manipulować przy nim niewielkimi, srebrnymi nożyczkami. Złocista sierść lekko opadła na dno szklanej fiolki, która natychmiast zniknęła w fałdach severusowej peleryny. Nożyczki zastąpione zostały dużą strzykawką i Mistrz Eliksirów zajął się napełnianiem kolejnej fiolki krwią zwierzęcia.

– Po co ci to? – spytała Liza z obrzydzeniem, przezornie trzymając się z dala od truchła.

– Sierść do Szkiele-Wzro, krew do Eliksiru Wzmacniającego – wyjaśnił Snape lakonicznie.

– Co je zabiło? – zainteresowała się tymczasem Auriga.

Krowi pysk reema był lekko otwarty i pokryty zaschniętą śliną. Oczy stworzenia, szeroko otwarte w wyrazie bezbrzeżnego zdumienia, wgapiały się pusto w leśną ściółkę. Zwierzę wyglądało na przerażone.

– Pewno garboróg... – zaczął Hagrid.

– _Pewno_, tfu!, pewnie ten _potwór_, który się tu błąka – rzucił Snape, wstając.

– Niemożliwe, to tylko zwykły kundel! – zaoponował gajowy.

– Nie znam się na tym, ale primo: garboróg chyba atakuje rogiem, prawda? To tutaj wygląda raczej na zęby. Secundo: garborogi zwykle zjadają swe ofiary. Chyba, że nasz nie był akurat głodny... No i tertio: garborogi zwykle są szarofioletowe, chyba, że ten jest albinosem...

– Co też pan gada... O, rzeczywiście! – Hagrid pochylił się nad truchłem i ściągnął z niego kilka brudnobiałych włosów.

– Ale reema chyba bardzo trudno zabić, prawda? – spytała Liza ze zdumieniem. – Czy zwykły pies by sobie z nim poradził?

– Nie. Cholibka, trzeba powiedzieć dyrektorowi... Zaraz, kto tam jest?

Snape odwrócił się i zobaczył przemykający wśród drzew cień. W zapadłej nagle ciszy dziwacznie głośno słychać było trzask gałęzi i chlupot błocka. Ktoś, kto czaił się w lesie przestał dbać o dyskrecję, chcąc jak najszybciej się oddalić, by nie zostać złapanym.

– Przeklęte centaury – burknął Hagrid.

Auriga spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, a potem przeniosła wzrok na Lizę i Severusa. Vector najpewniej nic nie zauważyła, ale Snape również nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Bo przecież – o ile Auriga wiedziała cokolwiek o centaurach – istota wśród drzew z pewnością centaurem nie była.

x

Zielony podkoszulek wylądował na wezgłowiu łóżka. Chwilę później jego los podzieliła szata do quidditcha, żółta bluza, z wytłaczanym na plecach złotym lwem Gryffindoru, gryzący, ale szalenie ciepły sweter z inicjałami C.W., wytarte dżinsy i kilka skarpetek nie do pary. Siedząca na pościeli kotka prychnęła z urazą, kiedy kilka centymetrów od jej ucha przeleciały zwinięte w kulkę rękawiczki, i poratowała się ucieczką pod łóżko.

Szczupły, rudowłosy nastolatek siedział przed otwartą na oścież szafą i metodycznie ją wybebeszał. Dookoła niego fruwały różne elementy garderoby, zaścielając podłogę, która i tak już była ledwo widoczna spod stosów notatek, podręczników i czasopism o quidditchu.

Z szafy ze świstem wyleciał mały, okrągły przedmiot, a kotka nieśmiało wychynęła spod łóżka i trąciła go łapką. Pokój zalało głośne buczenie. Zwierzak miauknął przeraźliwie i odskoczył, wpijając się kompletem pazurków w pierwszą rzecz jaką napotkał na drodze. A że była to noga Quima McQuinna to do buczenia doszedł pisk i wiązanka przekleństw.

W męskim dormitorium piątego roku zapanował całkowity chaos. Charlie rzucił się, by wyłączyć wyjące urządzenie, w pół drogi zatrzymał się i odwrócił do Quima, a potem zawahał, niepewny czy powinien raczej ratować kota czy przyjaciela.

– Jasny gwint! Zabierz to przeklęte zwierzę, Charlie! – wrzasnął McQuinn.

– Spokojnie, przecież ona nic ci nie zrobi!

Młody Weasley zdecydowanym ruchem oderwał spanikowanego zwierzaka od łydki Gryfona – kot popędził pod łóżko aż się za nim kurzyło – a potem rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie w poszukiwaniu różdżki, którą mógłby uciszyć głośne ustrojstwo. Był niemal pewien, że kładł ją gdzieś tutaj... Problem w tym, że „gdzieś tutaj" zawalone było całą zawartością jego szafy.

Quim zlitował się nad nim i jednym zgrabnym _Silencio_ rozwiązał problem. A potem rzucił się ciężko na łóżko – spod którego dobiegło oburzone miauknięcie – i westchnął boleśnie.

Quim McQuinn, który dzielił z Charliem dormitorium, został skrzywdzony przez rodziców nie tylko imieniem, ale również niezbyt dobrą mieszanką genową. Miał jasne, kręcone włosy i duże, błękitne oczy, a do tego krzywy zgryz prostowany przez magiczny aparat oraz astygmatyzm, korygowany przez grube jak denka od słoików szkła. Poza tym trochę się garbił, czasem jąkał i ogólnie wyglądał jak siódme nieszczęście dla niepoznaki wsadzone w skórę słodkiego cherubinka.

I miał dwie fobie: paskudny lęk wysokości, dzięki któremu zwolniony był z lekcji latania i praktycznej astronomii oraz zupełnie dla Charliego niezrozumiałą awersję do Puszki.

– Chyba rozszarpała mi nogę – stwierdził ponuro, rozmasowując podrapaną łydkę. – Wstrętne kocisko!

– Pusia, Puszka, no chodź, już dobrze... – Charlie uklęknął przy łóżku i wyciągnął spod niego opornego zwierzaka. – Przepraszam cię, Quim. Zapomniałem, że to tak wyje – wyjaśnił, głaszcząc Puszkę uspokajająco.

– A co to jest...?

– Fałszoskop. Ale jakiś felerny, pewno bliźniacy się do niego dorwali. Nie wiem, gdzie położyłem różdżkę, czy mógłbyś...?

Quim machnął swoją i spod sterty magazynów o quidditchu wyleciała różdżka Charliego. Chłopak złapał ją w locie i niewprawnymi zaklęciami porządkującymi zaczął upychać swoje rzeczy z powrotem w szafie.

Spod łóżka wychynął różowy pyszczek, a za nim reszta kota. Puszka uważnie zlustrowała pokój swoimi dużymi, szeroko rozstawionymi oczami koloru orzechów laskowych, a widząc, że zagrożenie minęło, wskoczyła na łóżko i jak gdyby nigdy nic usadowiła się na brzuchu Quima. Chłopak skrzywił się paskudnie, usiłując strząsnąć z siebie zwierzę i jednocześnie nie dotykać go. Puszka zamruczała tylko przeciągle, udeptując koszulę chłopaka swoimi długimi łapkami, i położyła się wygodnie.

– Weź ją Charlie, proszę! – zawołał Quim zduszonym głosem. – Ona jest obrzydliwa!

– Wcale nie! – oburzył się Gryfon, mocno przytulając do siebie oburzonego kota i gładząc jego delikatną, gorącą skórę.

– Czy ty nie mógłbyś sobie kupić normalnego zwierzątka?

– Przecież już mam.

– Owszem: łysego kota i jaszczurki. Chodziło mi... No wiesz, coś bardziej... futrzastego?

– Jestem uczulony – przypomniał Charlie spokojnie.

– To może sowa? Sowy są pożyteczne i eee... miłe, prawda, noszą listy i w ogóle... – perswadował bez przekonania Quim.

– Sowy są nudne.

– To może ropuszkę?

Wesley spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.

– Oszalałeś? Przecież Leon ma ropuchę. Pałęta się toto po całej sypialni i ciągle ją ktoś przydeptuje. Poza tym, uwierz mi, przebudzenie się z ropuchą na twarzy nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych doznań...

– Z jaszczurką też nie – mruknął Quim, choć wiedział, że to nic nie da.

W sprawie jaszczurek interweniowało już wiele osób, bo i Bill, i Percy, i koledzy z dormitorium, i koleżanki, piszczące na widok łuskowatego ogonka znikającego w kieszeni chłopaka podczas randki. Ale to nie działało, bo Charlie był w tych sprawach uparty jak osioł.

– Co tak cię wzięło na porządki? – zmienił temat Quim.

Charlie z rozmachem usiadł na łóżku i westchnął ciężko. Wyswobodzona z jego objęć Puszka stwierdziła chyba, że to za wiele jak na jej biedne, kocie nerwy, i ewakuowała się szybko do Pokoju Wspólnego, zostawiając chłopców samych.

– Zgubiłem _to! –_ Gryfon westchnął dramatycznie.

– Co?

Charlie powiedział co takiego.

– Na gacie Merlina! Nie gadaj!

Chłopak pokiwał smętnie głową.

– No to już nie żyjesz, stary – podsumował Quim. – Byłeś dobrym kumplem.

x

– Sherry się skończyła! Jak to: „sherry się skończyła"? Nie mogła się skończyć... I skrzacie wino też! Oburzające! – mamrotała do siebie Sybilla Trelawney, idąc pustym korytarzem i zataczając się lekko. Nie była pijana, choć bardzo by chciała.

W takie noce jak ta, bycie pijanym wydawało się najlepszym wyjściem. No, dałoby się znaleźć jeszcze kilka lepszych, ale niestety w Hogwarcie występował irytujący niedobór dzielnych mężczyzn, u których samotna i wrażliwa kobieta mogłaby szukać pocieszenia i poczucia bezpieczeństwa... Z braku laku Sybilla musiała zaćmiewać swe Wewnętrzne Oko alkoholem i prosić Merlina, by to, co widziało ono wcześniej, należało do kolejnych wymysłów jej bujnej i znudzonej wyobraźni.

Tak jakby zamiast cieni na ścianach Wewnętrzne Oko nie mogło pokazać jej, że cały zapas alkoholu wypity został na ostatnim babskim wieczorku u Heloizy Vector.

– Źle, źle, źle – powtarzała Sybilla, kręcąc głową, aż brzęczały wszystkie ozdoby, jakie miała na szyi i we włosach. – Bar-dzo źle!

– A cóż jest takiego złego, moja droga?

Sybilla podskoczyła na pół metra, zanim spostrzegła, że to niespodziewane pytanie zadane zostało przez nauczyciela, który wyłonił się nagle z ciemności korytarza. W drżącym świetle świec wyglądał tajemniczo i dziwnie.

– Nie wiem i to jest najgorsze – odpowiedziała mu zgodnie z prawdą. – Nie mam pojęcia...

– Czy to znowu cienie?

Skinęła głową.

– Nie przejmuj się, Sybillo. Wracaj do siebie, napij się herbaty i nie przejmuj się.

Głos mężczyzny był gładki i aksamitny, jak zwykle, ale ktoś, kto znał się na ludziach bardziej niż Trelawney, mógłby wyczytać w nim nutkę zdenerwowania.

– Tak, tak... – ciągnął, jakby do siebie. – Wszystko będzie dobrze...

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się blado.

– A dokąd pan idzie?

– Na patrol, rzecz jasna.

– Ach. To ja już pójdę. Moje Wewnętrzne Oko przypomina mi, że zostawiłam odkręcony kałamarz. Nie chciałabym, żeby atrament wysechł.

– Tak, tak, dobranoc.

Czarodziej oddalił się pospiesznie.

Cienie popełzły za nim, a Sybilla oparła czoło o zimną ścianę i zaczęła się zastanawiać. A potem, gdy tylko zniknął za zakrętem, ruszyła za nim, przytrzymując ostrożnie szeleszczącą spódnicę i dźwięczące bransoletki. Może Wewnętrzne Oko, a może zwykła kobieca ciekawość podpowiadały jej, że dzieje się coś dziwnego.

Mężczyzna musiał być albo głuchy, albo bardzo, bardzo pochłonięty swoimi myślami, skoro nie usłyszał jej kroków. Nawet się nie odwrócił – choć rozglądał się nerwowo na boki – tylko doszedł do drzwi wejściowych i otworzył je, poprzednio zabezpieczając odpowiednimi zaklęciami tak, by nie wydały żadnego odgłosu. Potem wyszedł w noc.

– Źle, źle... – powtórzyła Sybilla swoją mantrę, patrząc za nim.

Jednak ponieważ, choć mało osób o tym wiedziało, Sybilla była z natury i przydziału Gryfonką, wzięła głęboki oddech i podążyła za czarodziejem.

Gęsta ciemność spowijała błonia. Sybilla potykała się, podążając za nikłym, przygaszonym światełkiem różdżki mężczyzny i brzęczała swoimi wielkimi bransoletkami, ale pozostała niezauważona. Właściwie nie miała zielonego pojęcia, dokąd i po co idzie, a kiedy wreszcie Lumos zgasło i pozostała sama w mroku, nie miała pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Nagły strach ścisnął ją za gardło, Wewnętrzne Oko zamrugało gwałtownie i zacisnęło metaforyczne powieki, a potargane włosy stanęły dęba.

Kilka cali od wieszczki coś przebiegło w ciemności, niemal zwalając ją z nóg. Krzyknęła. Kolejny krzyk, choć już nie jej, urwał się w pół tonu. A potem zapadła cisza.

x

* * *

Dziękuję, Dzenalio, za komentarz – jaszczurki rzeczywiście nazywały się inaczej, teraz mają bardziej odpowiednie imiona :)

**Edycja (17 VIII):** Rozdział został zbetowany przez **Panterę** – dziękuję.


	4. Rozdział trzeci

**Rozdział trzeci,**

w którym pada pierwszy, nie całkiem martwy trup, a Hogwart spowijają cienie

– Kieł! Do nogi, Kieł, chodźże tutaj!

Pies nie słuchał, węsząc entuzjastycznie w pokrytych brudnym śniegiem tujach, depcząc wychylające się spomiędzy starej trawy kieliszki krokusów. Hagrid, stąpając ostrożnie, tak jak ostrożny może być tylko słoń w składzie porcelany, ruszył w kierunku nieposłusznego zwierzęcia. Profesor Sprout nie była zadowolona, kiedy ostatnim razem pies skakał jej po grządkach. Kto by pomyślał, że zwykle spokojna i flegmatyczna Opiekunka Pucholandu potrafi się tak barwnie wściekać o kilka mugolskich drzewek i kwiatków...

– Kieł! Czego ty tam szukasz?

Pies uniósł głowę i zaszczekał tryumfalnie.

– Co to? O, cholibka!

Piętnaście minut później w kwiatowym ogródku pani Sprout zaroiło się od ludzi. Namokła od deszczu ziemia błyszczała w porannym słońcu, poznaczona setkami śladów: od wąskich, kilkucentymetrowych dziur od szpilek Lizy, przez niższe płaskie wgłębienia od obcasów Rolandy i Minerwy, po głębokie bruzdy od ciężkich traperów Kettleburna i Hagrida. Biegły w poprzek, przez wszystkie grządki, niczym bolesne rany, zadane dopiero co kiełkującej trawie; wdeptane w grunt z brutalną obojętnością płatki specjalnie hodowanych przez panią Sprout różowych przebiśniegów i krokusów czerwieniły się na czarnej ziemi, niczym krew.

Pomona załamywała ręce.

– Spokojnie, kochana – pocieszała ją Rolanda ze współczuciem. – O, spójrz, tam przy furtce jest jeszcze jeden...

Zielarka uniosła głowę, po to tylko, by zobaczyć, jak ostatni, cudem chyba ocalały przebiśnieg znika pod obutą w brązowe mokasyny stopą Edwina Smitha. Mężczyzna zupełnie nie przejęty tragedią kwiatu rozejrzał się niespokojnie po zebranych.

– Co z Cravenem, Smith? – spytała Liza Vector, przypalając końcem różdżki cygaretkę.

– Co? Ach, tak, powinien przeżyć. Myślę... Właściwie to nic mu nie jest. To straszne, oczywiście, ale takie rzeczy się zdarzają, nieprawdaż?

Liza z trudem pohamowała się przed przewróceniem oczami i wróciła do rozmowy z Minerwą.

– Widzisz, moja droga, nic mu nie będzie.

– Naprawdę nie wiem, jak to się mogło stać! Co on tutaj w ogóle robił? Dlaczego?

– Dowiemy się. A wtedy będziesz mogła mu za to odjąć punkty...

– Lizzie!

– Och, Minnie, przestań się tym zamartwiać – nakazała numerolożka autorytatywnie.

– Powinnam iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego...

– Powinnaś przestać zachowywać się jak nadopiekuńcza kwoka – odparła zdecydowanie. – Poppy, Albus i Snape sobie poradzą, nie jesteś im do niczego potrzebna. Uspokój się, zafiukaj do rodziców Jacoba i idź na śniadanie i na lekcje. Uczniowie zaczną gadać, jeśli stół nauczycielski będzie pusty.

Minerwa przez chwilę wahała się pomiędzy poczuciem obowiązku a swą kobiecą skłonnością do zamartwiania się. W końcu wrodzona sumienność i rzetelność wzięły górę i Opiekunka odeszła w stronę zamku. Vector westchnęła, wydmuchując wąską smużkę srebrnego dymu i podeszła do Hooch i Sprout. Kobiety siedziały na niskiej, pomalowanej na malinowo ławeczce, skrytej wśród oplatającego ścianę gąszczu bluszczu. Obok nich stał Edwin, paplając jak najęty.

– …aurorzy są już w drodze, powinni tu być przed południem. To okropne! Musimy znaleźć to stworzenie najszybciej, jak się da, inaczej kto wie, do czego może dojść! Niech sobie panie wyobrażą! Zabijający uczniów potwór na wolności! To naprawdę okropne!

– Nikt jeszcze nie umarł – przypomniała mu chłodno Liza. – Już, już, spokojnie, Pommy, nic się nie stało. Jacob wyzdrowieje, kwiatki odrosną...

– Ale ziemia ta na zawsze skażona zostanie ludzką krwią! – dodał Smith patetycznie.

Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać, nauczyciel OPCMu już dawno leżałby trupem.

– Pommy, nie słuchaj go... Och, nie płacz! Na brodę Merlina, niech pan lepiej wraca do zamku! Czy pan nie ma lekcji zaraz po śniadaniu? Tak myślałam. A jak pan spotka aurorów, to proszę ich tu przysłać.

Liza stanowczo odprowadziła Smitha do furtki i wypchnęła go na ścieżkę, prowadzącą do zamku. Mężczyzna – nieco zdziwiony i zdezorientowany – oddalił się posłusznie, oglądając się nerwowo za siebie.

– Doprawdy, dawno nie widziałam większego idioty! – westchnęła Vector, wracając do przyjaciółek.

– Edwin jest... cóż, nieco specyficzny, ale bardzo miły w gruncie rzeczy – stwierdziła Rolanda.

– Bo kibicuje Armatom? – zakpiła Liza. – Czy dlatego, że co piątek wyciąga cię na urocze przejażdżki na miotle i... – urwała.

Zarośla, obrastające ścianę zamku zaszumiały lekko, a potem spomiędzy nich wynurzyło się coś, co wyglądało, jak strach na wróble po przejściach. Zatrzymało się na chwilę, usiłując odczepić jakąś gałązkę o którą zahaczył skrawek jego obfitego w materiał ubrania.

– Czy mógłby mi ktoś pomóc? – wyjąkało.

Pomona wrzasnęła krótko i rozpłakała się na nowo, mamrocząc coś o potworach z bagien, strzygach i końcu świata. Rolanda zaczęła uspokajać ją nerwowo, a Liza zerwała się z miejsca, celując w przybysza różdżką.

– Ależ, Heloizo – burknęło stworzenie z urazą, wyszarpując rąbek chusty z sękatych objęć głogu.

– Trelawney?

Straszydło skinęło głową i poczłapało ku kobietom, zostawiając za sobą szlak błota i liści.

– Na Merlina, co ci się stało?

Wieszczka zmarszczyła czoło, od którego odpadło kilka kawałków zaschniętej ziemi, i zastanowiła się głęboko. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odpowiedziała:

– Hmm... Wiesz, Lizo, to dobre pytanie...

x

Całą noc lało. Przez bite dziesięć godzin strugi deszczu nieprzerwanie zalewały Hogwart, powodując u niektórych młodszych uczniów przekonanie, że należałoby zacząć budować arkę. Na szczęście rankiem niebo nieco się przejaśniło, a już koło ósmej deszczowe chmury zupełnie się rozpierzchły, dając pole do popisu słońcu.

Tonks wstała wcześnie, bo i wcześnie się położyła. Z powodu deszczu profesor Sinistra odesłała jej grupę do dormitoriów wcześniej, po krótkiej tylko lekcji teoretycznej astronomii. Tonks miała szczery zamiar wykorzystania tej niespodziewanej nadwyżki czasu wolnego, by się pouczyć, ale, jak to często bywa, jej plany spełzły na niczym.

Było po siódmej, kiedy Nimfadora wyszła z dormitorium, co prawda nie przygotowana na Transmutację, ale wyspana i zadowolona. Przeszła niskim, wyłożonym jasną boazerią tunelem i pchnęła okrągłe, drewniane drzwiczki, prowadzące do pokoju wspólnego.

Mimo że kwatera Puchonów znajdowała się w podziemiach, była całkowicie inna od lochów Snape'a czy komnat Ślizgonów. Pokój wspólny przypominał beczułkę. Miał zaokrąglone ściany, obite jasnobrązowymi panelami, w których wysoko pod nisko sklepionym, bladożółtym sufitem umieszczone były niewielkie, okrągłe okienka, przypominające trochę te, jakie spotyka się w łodziach podwodnych lub na statkach. Okna musiały być magiczne, bo niezależnie od pory roku i pogody wpadało przez nie mnóstwo światła słonecznego, kładąc złociste refleksy na prostych, drewnianych meblach i puchatych fotelach. Pokój był przytulny. Czasem nawet za bardzo, ale zwykle do Hufflepuffu trafiały osoby, którym takie klimaty odpowiadały. A nawet jeśli nie, szybko się przyzwyczajały. Tonks też na początku irytowała otaczająca ją puchatość, ale w końcu ją polubiła.

Pokój pogrążony był w łagodnym półmroku poranka. Tonks od razu zauważyła, że coś się stało: wokół tablicy ogłoszeniowej przy drzwiach zgromadziło się kilku Puchonów i teraz rozmawiało z ożywieniem. Dziewczynka podeszła do nich zaciekawiona.

– Co się stało? – spytała jakiegoś pierwszorocznego, aż podskakującego z podniecenia.

– Był napad! Jakiś Ślizgon nie żyje! Potwór go zamordował! Rozszarpał i pożarł!

– Co?

– Nie słuchaj go, Tonks – wtrącił Anthony Miller, błyskając odznaką prefekta. – Nie rozsiewaj plotek, mały, bo ci język odpadnie.

Pierwszak obrzucił go wystraszonym spojrzeniem i uciekł do dormitorium, zapewne, by podzielić się wiadomością ze swymi przyjaciółmi.

– Więc co się stało? – spytała Tonks.

– Czytaj.

Przeczytała.

– Wciąż nie możemy opuszczać szkoły? – jęknęła. – A co z lekcjami latania? I opieką?

– Czytaj dalej...

– Ale tu nic nie ma! Tylko że mamy być ostrożni, chodzić grupkami, a najlepiej w ogóle siedzieć w pokoju wspólnym... Czy to nie przesada? Taka afera przez jednego psa?

– No właśnie!

Anthony skinął głową, by odeszli kawałek od tablicy, do której cisnęło się coraz więcej uczniów.

– Ten pies zaatakował w nocy jakiegoś Ślizgona – powiedział ściszonym głosem. – Dyrektor nie chce, by to się powtórzyło, ale nie mówi o tym, żeby nie wzbudzać paniki. Snape szaleje, Węże się boją, McŻelazna wezwała aurorów...

– Skąd o tym wiesz?

To było głupie pytanie. Wiadomo, że plotki najszybciej rozchodzą się wśród ludzi najmniej zauważalnych, a w Hogwarcie takimi ludźmi byli Puchoni i to oni dziwnymi sposobami zawsze byli najlepiej poinformowani o wszystkim.

Niektórzy podejrzewali, że to dzięki tajemnym rytuałom, odbywającym się nocami w niezlokalizowanym przez nikogo, kto nie był Puchonem, pokoju wspólnym. Inni twierdzili, że to wina tego, że Puchoni mają zdumiewająco rozwinięty dar przewidywania, którego z wrodzonej skromności nie ujawniają na Wróżbiarstwie. Jeszcze inni, że z ich komnatami łączy się system tajnych tuneli rozsianych po całym zamku, którymi Puchoni się poruszają, widząc innych uczniów, samemu nie będąc widzianymi.

Każdy z tych pomysłów wyssany był z palca i miał w sobie tyle sensu i prawdy, co przyszłość odczytana z herbacianych fusów przez Sybillę Trelawney.

Puchoni po prostu mieli znajomości. Ich komnaty znajdowały się niedaleko kuchni, a każdy doskonale wie, że skrzaty nie tylko doskonale gotują i sprzątają, ale też słyszą i widzą to, co dzieje się w zamku. Wystarczyło odpowiednie podejście, by dowiedzieć się od nich wszystkiego, czego dusza zapragnie. Poza tym były duchy, które z chęcią rozmawiały z żywymi, kiedy tylko miały ku temu okazję. No i jeszcze portrety. Te co prawda miały moralne opory przed zdradzaniem tajemnic innych uczniów, ale i one dawały się przełamać odpowiednimi argumentami.

Tak więc wystarczyło, by Tony użył swego niewątpliwego uroku osobistego, by przekonać wymalowaną na drzwiach do kuchni Czarownicę Z Dzbankiem Mleka, by go przepuściła. Potem, stojąc w progu – a więc, zgodnie z prośbą dyrektora, nie wychodząc w ogóle z pokoju wspólnego – porozmawiał z kilkoma skrzatami, a te bardzo chętnie opowiedziały mu, co dzieje się w zamku i o czym mówią wszyscy nauczyciele i uczniowie. Wreszcie Tony zawarł układ z Jęczącą Martą, która w zamian za drobną przysługę z jego strony zgodziła się rurami przepłynąć do fontanny w ogródku profesor Sprout i stamtąd podsłuchać co się zdarzyło. I tyle.

Puchon opowiedział to Tonks w drodze do Wielkiej Sali. Nawet ktoś, kto nie miałby pojęcia o ataku, z łatwością zauważyłby, że coś się stało. Cały Hogwart był zaaferowany i podniecony. Postacie na obrazach przeskakiwały z ramy na ramę i szeptały do siebie gorączkowo. Ożywione zbroje szczękały przyłbicami, kamienne popiersia napinały się, próbując odwrócić nieruchome szyje do swoich znajomych, a gargulce i chimery chichotały złośliwie, oblizując się ze smakiem na myśl o masakrze, jaka niestety nie była ich udziałem. Prawie Bezgłowy Nick i Szara Dama przepłynęli obok Tony'ego i Tonks, głęboko czymś poruszeni i zniknęli w ścianie, nawet ich nie zauważając.

Szkoła huczała. W Wielkiej Sali już wrzało od plotek, przenoszonych z zawrotną szybkością z ust do ust. Puchoni zwykle nie byli skłonni, by dzielić się z innymi Domami pozyskanymi przez siebie sekretami, ale takiej nowiny nie sposób było ukryć. Od znalezienia Jacoba Cravena w przyzamkowym ogródku profesor Sprout minęła zaledwie godzina, ale każdy już wiedział, co się stało. Uczniowie byli kolejno: przybici – Ślizgoni, podekscytowani – Gryfoni, podnieceni – Puchoni i zrezygnowani – Krukoni.

Przy stole Hufflepuffu Puchoni uwijali się jak żółto-czarne pszczoły, zamiast kwiatowego nektaru przenosząc najstraszliwsze wieści. Gdzieś pośrodku tego ula ulokowali się Tonks i Anthony. W chwilę później chłopak odszedł, by z kimś porozmawiać, a do dziewczyny przysiadł się Charlie, nie przejmując się tym, że uczniowie, którzy akurat nie rozprawiają o ataku, zapewne zaczynają plotkować o nim i Nimfadorze.

Weasley miał grobową minę.

– Bill mnie zabije – rzucił w przestrzeń ponurym głosem. – Zginę śmiercią tragiczną i bolesną, i nawet ojciec mi nie pomoże, bo też się wścieknie, a matka... Matka zrobi mi piekło, jak się dowie, że łaziłem nocą po błoniach!

Tonks, która go nie słuchała, westchnęła:

– To mogliśmy być my! – z jakimś pomieszaniem żalu i przestrachu w głosie. Jej zielone oko pobłyskiwało dziwną fascynacją, a niebieskie niepokojem. Bez przekonania skubała kawałek tosta, zamyślając się głęboko nad dopiero co usłyszanymi rewelacjami. Nie miała głowy, by słuchać kolejnej tyrady o zgubie.

– Chyba popełnię auto-Avadę! Albo się rzucę z Wieży Astronomicznej... Albo może ten potwór mnie zje, jak się przy nim pokręcę...

– Zamknij się. To twoja wina – rzuciła Tonks.

– Wiem – odparł zdruzgotany Charlie, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

– Wcale nie! To nie twoja wina – zaprzeczyła szybko dziewczyna, widząc, że przyjaciel rzeczywiście jest załamany i nie zamierza się bronić. – To się zdarza, wiesz? A brat ci wybaczy, pewno już nawet zapomniał, że ci to pożyczył.

– Nie sądzę. Był do tego bardzo przywiązany. Zabije mnie, jak nic.

– Może... – zaczęła Tonks, pragnąc jednocześnie pomóc chłopakowi i jak najprędzej zamilknąć, żeby nawet nie wypowiadać na głos tego absurdalnego pomysłu, który właśnie zrodził się w jej głowie.

– Taaak?

– Może uda nam się to odnaleźć? – szepnęła. – Jutro w nocy... Aurorzy znajdą dziś to stworzenie i złapią je. Nikt się o niczym nie dowie, załatwimy to szybko i już.

Proszę, nie zgadzaj się! – dodała jeszcze w duchu.

– Nie, to zbyt niebezpieczne, Tonks.

Jakaś część Puchonki, ta bardziej rozsądna i bojaźliwa, krzyknęła z ulgą: tak!, podczas gdy inna, związana z intuicją i szóstym zmysłem obudziła się i zaczęła węszyć niebezpieczeństwo.

– Dziękuję ci, ale nie mógłbym pozwolić, żebyś tak ryzykowała – ciągnął tymczasem Charlie. – Masz rację, to ja nawaliłem i ja powinienem ponieść konsekwencje. Ale to dobry pomysł. Pójdę tam sam.

Tonks zamrugała gwałtownie, a potem wrzasnęła:

– Nie ma mowy!

– Dlaczego? Nic mi nie będzie.

– Nie pozwolę, żeby coś cię zeżarło! Chcesz skończyć jak Craven? Zdurniałeś kompletnie? Cholerny Gryfon!

Charlie wysłuchał tych wymówek z kamienną miną, informującą, że jest zdecydowany i nic nie odwiedzie go od kolejnej nocnej wyprawy. Tonks zmieniła taktykę:

– Błagam Charlie, pomyśl o innych! Umrę ze strachu o ciebie, a jak coś ci się stanie, to i mnie zamordują!

– Moja droga Tonks, nie martw się o mnie. Poradzę sobie.

– W takim razie idę z tobą! – wrzasnęła zdesperowana Puchonka.

– Serio?

– Jak najbardziej. Nie pozwolę ci poleźć na pewną śmierć, ty durniu. I nawet nie próbuj mnie błagać, żebym została! Albo idziemy razem, albo wcale, ha! – powiedziała Tonks, patrząc na przyjaciela ostro i urwała, by dać mu czas na zrezygnowanie ze swego planu wobec tak postawionego ultimatum. Charlie jednak myślał o tym inaczej.

– Uff, dzięki. Wiedziałem, że mnie nie zostawisz – ucieszył się i zajął się śniadaniem.

x

Skrzydło szpitalne pogrążone było w półmroku, który tylko potęgował panującą w nim ponurą atmosferę. Duże, jasne okna zasłonięte były grubymi kotarami, a jedyne światło stanowiło to, co zdołało się przez nie przedrzeć. W cieniutkich smużkach blasku wirowały drobinki kurzu, w które ze złością wpatrywał się Snape.

Mistrz Eliksirów z pewnością nie należał do ludzi, którzy się przejmują. Sam wypracował w sobie lodowatą obojętność na wszystkie sprawy, na które nie miał żadnego wpływu, bo tak było łatwiej i wygodniej. Wojna tylko tę obojętność umocniła. Ale Severus, choć nie wiadomo jak bardzo by się nie starał, nie potrafił się pozbyć swojej duszy, więc nigdy do końca nie mógł być takim draniem, za jakiego uważali go inni i za jakiego sam siebie uważał.

Dlatego też – i jeszcze dlatego, że Dumbledore mu kazał – stał teraz w zaciemnionym pokoju nad łóżkiem Jacoba Cravena w towarzystwie jego zrozpaczonych rodziców i uspakajających ich Albusa i Poppy. Leżący na wąskim szpitalnym łóżku chłopiec miał się już lepiej, choć nadal nie odzyskał przytomności i wyglądał rzeczywiście marnie. Niemal całą głowę owiniętą miał bandażami, a to, co spod nich wystawało, było kredowobiałe. Równy oddech unosił mu pierś, na której jak u zmarłego złożone były jego dłonie.

Severus cofnął się w głębszy cień, słuchając nieuważnie, jak Dumbledore tłumaczy państwu Craven, że naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nie ma potrzeby transportowania Jacoba do św. Munga, że tutaj ma on jak najlepszą opiekę wykwalifikowanej magomedyczki i Mistrza Eliksirów, którzy z pewnością wyleczą go tak szybko, jak się da. Myślał o tym, że jest źle. Właściwie, to źle było już wcześniej, kiedy potwór rozszarpywał ostatnich przedstawicieli reemów w magicznej Anglii, a teraz, gdy przerzucił się na ludzi, jest jeszcze gorzej. Tym bardziej, że nikt nie wie, co to za stwór, a rany przez niego zadane są nad wyraz dziwaczne. W końcu ani on, ani Poppy, ani Ketlleburn, ani nawet Albus nigdy nie słyszeli o żadnym stworzeniu, które plułoby w ludzi metalowymi kulkami...

Cóż, na razie trzeba było to zachować w tajemnicy, by nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnej paniki... Co do paniki, przypomniał sobie Severus, należałoby iść do Ślizgonów i trochę ich uspokoić.

Ślizgoni zawsze uważani byli za istoty do gruntu złe i pozbawione wszelkiej moralności. Przedstawiciele innych domów widzieli w nich jedynie parających się mroczną magią popleczników Czarnego Pana, lubujących się w cierpieniu i bólu, a sami mieszkańcy Domu Węża niewiele robili, by zmienić tę opinię. Po części przez swą naturę, po części przez wychowanie, Ślizgoni byli zbyt zamknięci w sobie i zbyt dumni, by przejmować się opinią pospólstwa; nie mieli zamiaru nikomu otwierać oczu, więc sami nie do końca świadomie wpasowywali się w ścisłe ramy, w które inni chcieli ich zamknąć.

Severus wiedział jednak, że tak naprawdę są tylko bandą niedorosłych dzieciaków, która tak jak inne boi się o swoich przyjaciół i siebie. A takie dzieci należało pocieszyć i uspokoić – Minerwa, Pomona i Filius już z pewnością wygłosili w swoich domach pokrzepiającą przemowę, która miała wlać w serca biednych gryfoniątek, puchoniątek i krukoniątek otuchę i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Rzecz jasna, podobna mowa nie dałaby rezultatu w Slytherinie, co nie było takie złe, biorąc pod uwagę to, że podobna mowa nie przeszłaby Snape'owi przez usta.

Severusowe rozważania przerwało pukanie do drzwi, a potem nieśmiały głos, pytający:

– Chciał mnie pan widzieć, dyrektorze?

– Tak, Aurigo, dobrze, że jesteś... Porozmawiajmy na zewnątrz.

Albus przeprosił rodziców Jacoba i wyszedł za czarownicą. Severus również – nikt go nie zapraszał, ale też nikt nie protestował przeciw jego udziałowi w rozmowie.

Dyrektor gestem nakazał im iść za sobą i poprowadził ich korytarzem w lewo, a potem schodami w dół, aż na parter. Tam zatrzymał się przy jednym ze strzelistych wykuszowych okien, splótł dłonie za plecami, zapatrzył gdzieś na Zakazany Las i milczał. Wyglądał dziwnie krucho i smutno, mimo promieni słońca, grających w jego srebrnej brodzie i włosach. Na czubku głowy, nie przesłoniętej tiarą, migotały różnobarwne plamy światła, tworzone przez promienie przerzucone przez kolorowy witraż, zwieńczający ostry łuk okna. To jednak nie ujmowało staruszkowi powagi, a jakby jej przydawało.

– Czy wiesz, co się stało, moja droga? – spytał dyrektor po chwili.

Sinistra potaknęła niepewnie.

– Trudno nie wiedzieć, prawda? Wszyscy o tym mówią. – Albus uśmiechnął się łagodnie, grzebiąc w kieszeni szaty. – Cytrynowego dropsa?

– Ee, nie, dziękuję...

– A ty, chłopcze?

Snape skrzywił się i pokręcił głową. Dyrektor wzruszył ramionami i sam się poczęstował, a potem milczał

przez kolejną chwilę, żując cukierka w zamyśleniu. Severus powoli zaczynał mieć dość tego cyrku.

– Jacoba Cravena najprawdopodobniej zaatakowało to samo stworzenie, które zabiło zakazanoleśne reemy. Na szczęście znaleźliśmy go w porę, by mu pomóc i myślę, że Poppy i Severus bez trudu postawią go na nogi w kilka tygodni...

– Ale w czym ja mogę tu pomóc? – wyrwało się Sinistrze.

– Cierpliwości – poprosił Albus. – Jacob został zaatakowany w ogródku profesor Sprout. Nie mamy pojęcia jak się tam znalazł, ani czy ktoś był z nim, chociaż na tyle, na ile udało nam się stwierdzić, żadnego ucznia w zamku nie brakuje. Przypuszczamy, że zaatakowano go koło szóstej rano. Żeby dojść do ogródka, musiał iść ścieżką wzdłuż zachodniej ściany zamku, tuż pod Wieżą Astronomiczną. Aurigo?

– Och – zmartwiła się astronomka, odgarniając nerwowo loki z twarzy. – Padało. Nie obserwowałam nieba, a o szóstej rano spałam.

Dumbledore znów przeniósł wzrok na okno, żując dla odmiany koniuszek swej brody. Severus prychnął, owinął się peleryną i odszedł prawie bezszelestnie. Auriga spojrzała za nim z irytacją.

– Zresztą i tak z Wieży nie widać ogródka – zawołała. – Na szczycie jest platforma, która zasłania...

– Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, moja droga – przerwał jej Albus łagodnie. – Nie przejmuj się Severusem, on przejmuje się trochę za bardzo.

– Przykro mi.

– Cóż, jeśli coś zobaczysz, to zgłoś mi to niezwłocznie, dobrze? – powiedział. – I uważaj na siebie – dodał cicho.

– Będę – obiecała zdziwiona, podchodząc do schodów. Zawahała się przed zejściem.

– Coś jeszcze?

– Właściwie dlaczego rozmawialiśmy akurat tutaj? – spytała podejrzliwie.

– Ach – roześmiał się Albus. – Po prostu czekam na przybycie aurorów i nie chcę, żeby błądzili po szkole.

Na schodach zabrzmiały szybkie kroki.

– Chyba już idą – zauważyła Auriga.

Dyrektor uniósł brew.

– Tak szybko? Dopiero co byli przy bramie.

– Dyrektorze? – dało się słyszeć razem z coraz szybszym stukotem obcasów na stopniach.

– Co się stało, Pomono? – zdziwiła się Auriga, widząc zdyszaną i zaczerwienioną profesor Sprout, która właśnie wbiegła na piętro. Policzki miała wciąż mokre od łez, włos rozwiany, a tiarę przekrzywioną.

– Och, Aur, nieszczęście! – zawołała. – Ale gdzie jest dyrektor? Albusie!

Dostrzegła go i podreptała do niego, a na schodach znów zastukały obcasy, bardzo dużo obcasów właściwie, i nagle na piętrze znalazła się połowa damskiej części grona pedagogicznego, Mistrz Eliksirów, trójka uczniów, a za nimi cała ekipa aurorów z wydziału magicznych stworzeń.

– Na brodę Merlina, co się stało? – wykrzyknął zdumiony dyrektor.

– Emilka Graham! – jęknęła Pomona.

– Co z nią?

Na przód wysunął się jeden z uczniów, ale McGonagall nie dała mu dojść do słowa.

– Albusie, ona zniknęła!

x

– Zawsze mówiłem – powiedział Edwin Smith, wypinając swoją chuderlawą pierś – że nie ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Już dawno powinniśmy zastosować wszystkie dostępne środki prewencyjne, aby nie dopuścić do tego, by uczniowie wymykali się nocą z zamku.

Severus Snape mruknął coś, co zabrzmiało jak: „naprawdę?" i przewrócił oczami. Za oknami zapadał jeszcze wczesny, wiosenny zmierzch. Światła w holu dostarczały jedynie pojedyncze świece, przez co wszystko pogrążone było w lepkim półmroku, a sylwetki ludzi i przedmiotów stanowiły jedynie ciemniejsze, niewyraźne plamy.

– Biedna Emilka – jęknęła siedząca na schodach Pomona Sprout.

– Z pewnością jest cała i zdrowa – pocieszyła ją bez przekonania Liza Vector – gdziekolwiek się teraz znajduje.

W powietrze uniosła się smużka dymu z cygara, napełniając je zapachem wiśni. Pomona ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zatrzęsła się od suchego szlochu. Liza oparła się o balustradę i zaciągnęła papierosem.

– Z tego co wiem, potwory nie mają w zwyczaju porywania swoich ofiar...

– Lizzie! – skarciła ją Minerwa.

– Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że może panna Graham uciekła do lasu i się zgubiła. To o wiele lepsza perspektywa, prawda?

– Tak, bo przecież _Zakazany_ Las to tylko figura retoryczna – zakpił Snape, za co otrzymał pełne wyrzutu spojrzenia reszty grona.

– Nie denerwujcie się, moi mili – poprosił Albus, gładząc swoją długą brodę w zamyśleniu.

– Musimy zachować nadzieję – przerwał mu Smith żywo – że znajdziemy Emmę całą i zdrową, cokolwiek jej się przydarzyło! Jeśli jest tak, jak przypuszcza nasza piękna Heloiza, to prędzej czy później aurorzy ją znajdą i przyprowadzą do zamku albo sama znajdzie drogę powrotną.

– To Puchonka – zauważył sceptycznie Severus.

– Ta Puchonka potajemnie spotykała się z twoim Ślizgonem – odparła bezlitośnie Minerwa. Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

– A co, Puchonka gorsza od innych? – obruszyły się Sprout i Hooch. McGonagall pokręciła głową.

– Nie, ale Puchonka i Ślizgon to dość dziwne połączenie, musicie przyznać.

– To wszystko przez tego okropnego chłopaka – zawyrokowała Pomona. – Co mu strzeliło do głowy, żeby wyciągać ją w nocy na zewnątrz?

– Właśnie. Przecież w Hogwarcie jest tyle przyjemnych miejsc na schadzki – wtrąciła Liza niewinnie.

– Głupiutkiej Puchoneczce pewnie zamarzył się _niewinny_ spacer przy świetle księżyca – prychnął Snape z pogardą.

– Pewno, że tak! – zdenerwowała się Sporut. – Bo „niewinny Ślizgon" to ten, no...

– Oksymoron – usłużnie podsunął Severus.

– Właśnie! Craven ją uwiódł, żeby ją wykorzystać! Żadna rozsądna Puchonka nie byłaby tak głupia, by się dobrowolnie zadawać ze Ślizgonem!

– Żadna rozsądna_ kobieta _nie chciałaby się zadawać ze Ślizgonem – sprostowała Minerwa.

– Chciałbym zauważyć, że „rozsądna Puchonka" czy „rozsądna kobieta" to również oksymorony.

Wszystkie zgromadzone w holu kobiety solidarnie zgromiły Severusa wzrokiem, na co on tylko uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

– Dość, moi drodzy, dość! – poprosił Dumbledore, unosząc uspokajająco dłonie.

– Ale on... – zaczęła urażona Rolanda, ale przerwał jej trzask.

Drzwi wejściowe rozwarły się na oścież i trzasnęły o ścianę, a ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca przesłonił wielki, bezkształtny cień. Wszyscy przezornie cofnęli się o krok, a Smith nawet o dwa, wskakując na schody i chowając się za Minerwą i Heloizą.

– Hagridzie? – Dumbledore jako jedyny pozostał na miejscu.

– Niech pan... nie... podchodzi, sorze... – padła zduszona odpowiedź. W drzwiach się zakotłowało. – Chodźże, Pusiu! On się troche wstydzi, sorze... Szturchnij go, Filiusie... O, jest! Puszek, zostaw pana!

Minerwa zaplotła ręce na piersi i z niedowierzaniem spojrzała na wielkie, futrzaste zwierzę, które Hagrid i profesor Kettleburn wciągnęli do środka. Na jego grzbiecie okrakiem siedział lekko zielony ze strachu malutki nauczyciel Zaklęć.

Stworzenie potoczyło znudzonym spojrzeniem po nauczycielach, obwąchało nogi dyrektora i podrapało się po uchu – a wszystko to jednocześnie – a potem rozwaliło się wprost przed drzwiami wejściowymi i zamruczało gardłowo. Flitwick zsunął się z jego grzbietu pospiesznie i odbiegł na chwiejnych nogach.

– Na gacie Merlina! – jęknęła Rolanda, odholowując go na schody.

– Czy to... gryzie? – spytała drżącym głosem Pomona.

– Miejmy nadzieję – odparła Liza. – To chyba szczeniak, co, Rubeusie? Myślisz, że da radę?

– Ni ma strachu, Puszek nikogo nie przepuści – zarekomendował pupila Hagrid. – Co nie, Pusiu? – zwrócił się do potwora na podłodze, w którym przy dużej dozie dobrych chęci można by dostrzec psa. Jedna z trzech wielkich głów, wciśniętych w cielsko zwierzęcia, podniosła się leniwie i ziewnęła, ukazując komplet paskudnych zębisk.

– Czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, Albusie... – zaczęła z powątpiewaniem Minerwa, która z oczywistych względów sceptycznie nastawiona była do wszystkiego, co w genach zapisane ma zamiłowanie do obszczekiwania kotów i ganiania ich na drzewa.

– To konieczne, Minnie – wyjaśnił dyrektor. – Zaklęcia mogą nie wystarczyć, a nie możemy sobie pozwolić na to, by którykolwiek z uczniów wyszedł z zamku.

– A co z tajnymi przejściami, Albusie? – zagrzmiało i twarze wszystkich dla odmiany skierowały się w górę schodów.

Tylko na moment, rzecz jasna, bo większość jednak wolała mieć na oku zębatą bestię.

Stojący na półpiętrze Aureliusz Wright, szef specjalnej grupy aurorskiej, był mężczyzną wysokim i postawnym. Miał koło pięćdziesiątki, łysiał nieco na skroniach, a twarz przecinała mu szpetna blizna po jakiejś wyjątkowo niebezpiecznej akcji. Nie był przystojny w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, ale w jego oczach, które złowrogo łypały spod pary krzaczastych brwi, trzydniowym zaroście i zarysie mięśni pod aurorską kurtką było coś, co przyciągało uwagę i zainteresowanie kobiet. Wyraźnym tego przykładem była stojąca u jego boku Sybilla, którą przesłuchiwał przed chwilą w jednej z opuszczonych sal, jako jedynego świadka porannych wydarzeń. To, że świadek niczego nie pamiętał było pewnym utrudnieniem, ale nie aż takim, jak to, że na jego widok nie potrafił wykrztusić rozsądnego słowa i rumienił się jak pensjonarka.

– Dopóki nie znajdziemy potwora, lepiej żeby wszystkie wyjścia były zabezpieczone – ciągnął Wright, schodząc na dół. Trelawney zbiegła za nim, potykając się o swoje szale.

– Masz absolutną rację, Antoniuszu – zgodził się z zapałem Smith. – A czy nasza zdolna wieszczka zdołała sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek?

– Niestety nie – mruknął auror i zerknął na Sybillę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – Czy moi chłopcy już wrócili?

Miał na myśli cały oddział aurorów, który od rana przeczesywał Zakazany Las i okolice w poszukiwaniu potwora i Emilii Graham. Dyrektor zaprzeczył.

– W takim razie dołączę do nich – zdecydował Aureliusz. – Jeśli nie dziś, to z pewnością jutro wytropimy tego drania, Albusie. Do widzenia państwu – skinął głową nauczycielom – i pani, Sybillo – dodał, przeciskając się obok przytrzymywanego przez Hagrida Puszka, a potem zniknął wśród nocy.

Sybilla westchnęła ciężko i opadła na schody obok Pomony, gdzie zaczęła wachlować się rąbkiem połyskliwego szala.

– Co za człowiek! – wykrzyknął Smith. – Jego oddanie jest godne pochwały! Zawsze zresztą miałem wysokie mniemanie o brytyjskich służbach aurorskich. Tak, zawsze mówiłem, że brytyjscy aurorzy są najlepsi. Nigdzie się takich nie spotka! Dużo podróżowałem, zwiedziłem Rosję, Francję, Włochy, Niemcy, Polskę i Litwę nawet, i z całą szczerością mogę stwierdzić, że nigdzie nie ma tak rzetelnych, tak pracowitych i oddanych ludziom aurorów, jak u nas. To po prostu...

– Można już odejść, dyrektorze? – przerwał mu bezlitośnie Snape. – Mam eliksiry do przygotowania.

– Jeszcze moment, Severusie. – Albus nawinął na palec końcówkę srebrzystej brody i spojrzał na swoich podwładnych znad okularów. – Chciałbym – powiedział – żeby opiekunowie domów przypomnieli swoim podopiecznym o zakazie wychodzenia z zamku i o konsekwencjach nieposłuszeństwa. Poza tym pamiętajcie o swoich patrolach. Przykro mi, że zabieram wam te godziny wolnego, ale musimy być pewni, że nikomu już nic się nie stanie. Jestem zmuszony prosić was również, byście i wy nie opuszczali zamku,

jeśli nie zajdzie ku temu absolutna konieczność.

Zapadła cisza, kilka osób skrzywiło się, kilka tylko skinęło głowami.

– Źle się dzieje w Hogwarcie – powiedziała Sybilla ponuro.

Minerwa mruknęła coś, co zabrzmiało jak: no co ty nie powiesz.

– Moje Wewnętrzne Oko mówi mi, że to nie będzie koniec – dodała urażona wieszczka.

– Ja też to czuję, Sybillo! – zawołał Edwin. – Moje Wewnętrzne Oko jest jakby... zaparowane!

– Ojojoj – jęknęła wróżbitka, kręcąc głową.

– Ja dziś widziałam w swojej filiżance Ponuraka – szepnęła ze strachem Pomona.

Liza skrzywiła się, a Minerwa wzniosła oczy do nieba.

– Ogień w moim kominku układał się w fale! – zawołał Smith. – Czy to znaczy...

– Niebezpieczeństwo!

– Tego się obawiałem...

Snape prychnął drwiąco.

– Nie śmiej się, mój drogi – ostrzegła go poważnie Trelawney. – Masz dziś wyjątkowo ciemną aurę...

– Zdziwiłabym się, gdyby miał jasną – mruknęła Vector sarkastycznie. Sybilla zmierzyła ją pełnym politowania spojrzeniem.

– Wśród nas czają się cienie, Lizo, a to nie jest dobry znak.

x

Mrok wziął się jakby znikąd. Wpełzł przez uchylone drzwi i zaległ w pustych korytarzach Hogwartu, pełzając po ścianach i podłogach i wyciągając swoje lepkie macki, niczym Diabelskie Sidła, oplątując coraz ciaśniej swoją ofiarę.

Luna Lovegood powiedziałaby, że to gnębiwtryski dostały się do zamku i polują na niczego niepodejrzewających uczniów i nauczycieli. Ale Luna miała męczyć Hogwart swoimi wymysłami dopiero za kilka lat, więc wszyscy żyli w przekonaniu, że dziwna, ponura atmosfera to tylko sugestia ich umysłów, przygnębionych ostatnimi wydarzeniami i wczesnowiosenną szarzyzną za oknem. Tylko jedna profesor Trelawney najbliższa była prawdy, powtarzając złowróżbnym tonem, że nad Hogwartem zawisły ciemne chmury, ale na nią i na jej wieszczenia nikt – łącznie z nią samą – nie zwracał uwagi.

Życie całej szkoły toczyło się swoim rytmem codziennych radości i przykrości. Jacob Craven leżał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, otoczony troskliwą opieką Madame Pomfrey i pojony najróżniejszymi eliksirami leczniczymi. Cały teren Hogwartu przeczesywany był przez grupy aurorskie, jednak nadaremno. Po Emilii Graham nie było śladu, a tajemniczy stwór zniknął jak kamfora, zostawiając po sobie tylko kolejne reemie truchło i wiszącą w powietrzu grozę.

x

* * *

Patrząc na statystyki odwiedzin widzę, że wiele osób przegląda to opowiadanie – mam cichą nadzieję, że również czyta. Wszystkie te osoby bardzo proszę o skrobnięcie paru słów komentarza. To naprawdę nie zajmuje dużo czasu – nie trzeba być nawet zalogowanym – a mnie, jako autorce daje dużo satysfakcji i pozwala pisać coraz lepiej.

I tym razem dziękuję Dzenalii za komentarz – cóż, większość rozdziałów jest już napisana od dawna, teraz tylko poprawiam je i staram się dopieścić. Tempo wklejania zależy bardziej od mojego humoru i ilości czasu wolnego, którego teraz niestety mam coraz mniej :)


	5. Rozdział czwarty

**Rozdział czwarty,**

w którym ktoś coś widzi, ktoś inny w to nie wierzy, a lawina rzeczy dziwnych i niepokojących, która zapoczątkowana została w rozdziale poprzednim, powoli rusza

Stojący na stoliku niewielki zegarek wskazywał piątą nad ranem. Auriga odsunęła się od teleskopu i naniosła na mapę ostatnią gwiazdę. Doskonale – na horyzoncie pojawiała się już różowo-żółta łuna wschodzącego słońca.

Sinistra ziewnęła potężnie i potarła zmęczone oczy. Sięgnęła po kubek z kawą, ale ten niestety był już pusty. Obiecując sobie dość obłudnie, że już nigdy nie zarwie całej nocy, machnęła różdżką. Zarzucony papierami i ołówkami stolik posłusznie podreptał do schowka. Auriga zajęła się sprzątaniem teleskopu – musiała robić to ręcznie, bo stary przedmiot uodpornił się na magię i miał zwyczaj zacinać się paskudnie, kiedy był składany zaklęciami.

Kiedy astronomka uporała się z teleskopem, na niebie nie pozostała już żadna gwiazda. Chłodny, poranny wiatr niósł pokrzykiwania sów na Wieży Zachodniej. I coś jeszcze.

Sinistra uniosła głowę znad pokrowca, w którym jak zwykle zaciął się zamek. Wysoki dźwięk, jakby na granicy słyszalności wydawał się jej dziwnie znajomy, ale nie potrafiła go z niczym powiązać. Urwał się nagle, tak samo, jak się rozpoczął. A potem na błoniach rozbrzmiało szczekanie.

x

Severus Snape z trudem stłumił ziewnięcie i pchnął drzwi do Pokoju Nauczycielskiego. Pomieszczenie było już zapełnione rozespanymi belframi, którzy kolejny raz w tym tygodniu zostali wyrwani ze snu o barbarzyńsko wczesnej porze. Większość pokrzepiała się kawą albo papierosami, szepcząc z ożywieniem. Snape skierował się prosto do dyrektora.

– Wszyscy Ślizgoni są u siebie – oznajmił.

– Wygląda na to, że tej nocy żaden z uczniów nie wychodził – ucieszył się Albus. – Bardzo ci dziękuję, Severusie.

– Co się właściwie stało?

Mistrza Eliksirów obudziła rozczochrana głowa Minerwy w kominku. Wicedyrektorka pośpiesznie nakazała mu, by natychmiast sprawdził, czy wszyscy Ślizgoni są w zamku, a potem stawił się w Pokoju Nauczycielskim na nadzwyczajnym zebraniu kadry. Potem zniknęła, nie tylko zanim Snape zdążył zapytać o cokolwiek, ale nawet nim zdołał tradycyjnie się skrzywić.

– Potwór się pokazał – wyjaśnił mu Dumbledore krótko.

Znów zabrakło czasu na pytania, bo drzwi otwarły się gwałtownie i do pomieszczenia wpadł Wright.

– To niemożliwe, Albusie! Żadnych śladów! – ryknął od progu.

– Jesteście pewni, Aureliuszu?

– Twoja nauczycielka musiała się przywidzieć. Gdyby na błoniach był jakiś stwór, to z pewnością byśmy go znaleźli!

Wśród grona pedagogicznego zapadła cisza. Bardzo niezręczna cisza.

– Widziałam go.

Severus spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegał cichy, nieco drżący głos.

– Widziałam go – upierała się Auriga Sinistra.

– Było ciemno, a pani jest zmęczona, mogło się pani...

– Nie przywidziało mi się! Koło szóstej jest już całkiem jasno, a ja miałam lornetkę. Na błoniach było jakieś zwierzę, wyglądające jak mieszanka psa i wilka. Szczekało!

– Szczekało? – zdumiał się Wright.

– Tak, szczekało!

Auriga wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Severus obrzucił ironicznym spojrzeniem jej potargane włosy i zaczerwienione, podkrążone od braku snu oczy. Miała na sobie wyciągnięty, beżowy sweter, dżinsy i kolorowy szalik, w których całkowicie odstawała od kadry Hogwarckiej, wystrojonej w stonowane i poważne szaty. I zdecydowanie nie wyglądała na kogoś, komu można wierzyć. Bardziej na kogoś, kto noc spędził w towarzystwie butelki Ognistej Whisky lub kwarty skrzaciego wina. Albo kogoś, kto zwyczajnie oszalał.

Odczucia Wrighta najwyraźniej pokrywały się z Severusowymi.

Auriga zakłopotała się trochę, widząc, że wszyscy się jej przyglądają, i zaplotła ręce na piersi obronnym gestem. Jej policzki lekko poróżowiały.

– Szczekał – brnęła. – I ganiał za swoim ogonem, jak zwyczajny pies. Tyle, że miał ponad metr wzrostu i drugie tyle w kłębie. Nie wyglądał jak pies, może trochę jak byk i...

– Dość – przerwał Wright. – Pogrąża się pani! Pies, który wygląda jak byk? To absurd. Albusie, nie powinieneś pozwalać, żeby twój personel... – ściszył głos. – Do licha, oni pracują z dziećmi!

– Nie piłam, nic nie brałam, nie jestem szalona! – wykrzyknęła.

Gdyby Wright miał choć trochę przyzwoitości, już dawno padłby trupem pod naporem jej morderczego spojrzenia.

– Oczywiście, że nie – zgodził się dyrektor, próbując załagodzić sytuację.

Auriga zawsze myślała o sobie, jako o dojrzałej, dorosłej kobiecie. To nic, że nosiła się kolorowo, lubiła czytać książki dla dzieci, na szafce nocnej miała pluszowego królika i zdarzało jej się rozmawiać z przedmiotami nieożywionymi albo sobą samą. Zwykle zachowywała się rozsądnie i z opanowaniem. Ale są chwile, kiedy nie da się zachować inaczej, jak szczeniacko, a to była jedna z nich.

Auriga Sinistra wstała gwałtownie i ze złością ruszyła do drzwi. Wyszła, trzaskając głośno i zostawiając grono pedagogiczne w stanie z lekka osłupiałym.

x

W liście, który leżał na szafce nocnej Charliego nie było nic niezwykłego. Normalna, szara koperta, wyglądająca, jakby powstała z resztek kiepskiego papieru toaletowego, zapieczętowana złamaną już pomarańczową pieczęcią, zaadresowana niedbałym, męskim pismem: „Do Ch. Weasley'a, Wieża Gryffindoru, Hogwart". Z koperty wystawał kawałek zapisanego pergaminu.

Początek brzmiał całkiem niewinnie:

_Czołem, Braciszku!_

_Co u Ciebie, gadzino? Jak w szkole, co słychać u Glaurunga i jak radzą sobie nasi drodzy młodsi bracia? Mama patrzy mi przez ramię i posyła Ci całusy, Tata woła z salonu, żebym napisał Ci, że załatwił bilety na mecz Armat w wakacje, a Ron i Ginny każą Cię uściskać... _

Dalej następował długi opis zwyczajnego życia rodzinnego, studiów Billa i wygłupów najmłodszych dzieci, czyli tego wszystkiego, za czym tak się tęskni, będąc cały rok w szkole. Jednak Charlie przeczytał to tylko pobieżnie, wzrokiem szukając już najstraszliwszego zdania. Znajdowało się ono na końcu, krótkie i lakoniczne, ale nie mniej przez to przerażające:

_Muszę Ci jeszcze przypomnieć, że masz coś co należy do mnie, Braciszku, i byłbym zobowiązany, gdybyś mi to odesłał. _

A potem pozdrowienia, uściski i „_Bill_".

Dlatego też Charlie jak najszybciej wrócił do łóżka i zakopał się po czubek głowy w pościeli, jakby to mogło coś zmienić. Nie mogło, ale chłopak stwierdził, że ostatnie chwile życia spędzić może przyjemniej, niż idąc na podwójne eliksiry, a potem historię magii i wróżbiarstwo.

– Ej, stary, co ci jest? – zaniepokoił się Quim.

– Nic – jęknął Charlie, odsuwając z twarzy poduszkę, by obrzucić przyjaciela załamanym spojrzeniem. – Po prostu konam, umieram, zgonuję...

– Dlaczego? – Quim zamrugał ze zdumieniem, zwlekając się z łóżka.

– Wolę umrzeć teraz, niż pozwolić, by własny brat odznaczył siebie kainowym piętnem...

– ...?

– Lubię cię, Quim, ale teraz daj mi w spokoju dożyć swoich dni. Albo lepiej zawołaj Tonks, co?

Dziesięć minut później do gryfońskiego dormitorium wpadła Nimfadora. Za nią nieco niepewnie szedł Quim.

– Co ty tutaj za fochy odstawiasz, Charlie? – zawołała, podchodząc do łóżka przyjaciela i brutalnie ściągając z niego kołdrę. – Wstawaj natychmiast, chcesz się spóźnić do Snape'a?

– I tak umrę, wcześniej czy później...

Chłopak zmęczonym ruchem podniósł się i sięgnął po list od brata.

– Czytaj – nakazał, podając go przyjaciółce.

Tonks przysiadła na skraju łóżka i zaczęła czytać. Quim patrzył jej przez ramię ciekawie.

– Rzeczywiście już nie żyjesz, stary...

– Zamknij się – poprosiła go Tonks uprzejmie. – A ty, gadzie, wstawaj natychmiast i ubieraj się, to może zdążymy jeszcze na śniadanie!

– Ale Bill...! – oponował Charlie, siadając na łóżku. Włosy miał rozczulająco rozczochrane, na policzku odcisnął mu się rąbek poduszki, a rozchełstana koszula od pidżamy pokazywała całkiem spory kawałek jego torsu.

– Odeślesz mu to cholerstwo i po krzyku – zdecydowała Tonks apodyktycznie.

– Przecież go nie mam!

– Mieliśmy po nie pójść, prawda?

– Prawda, ale aurorzy jeszcze nie złapali potwora!

– E tam, dziś złapią i po kłopocie. – Nimfadora niejasno zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie wbija przysłowiowy gwóźdź do swojej trumny, ale jej puchońskie serduszko nalegało, by zrobiła, co trzeba, by pomóc przyjacielowi.

– O czym mówicie? – zainteresował się Quim.

Tonks odwróciła się do niego i uśmiechnęła najsłodziej, jak umiała.

– Czy jesteś gotowy, by w akcie szaleńczej, gryfońskiej brawury pomóc nam złamać regulamin? – zapytał poważnie Charlie.

– Eee...

– Cudownie – przerwała Tonks. – Charlie i ja musimy się wydostać z zamku nocą, a ty nam w tym pomożesz.

Wielka Sala była dziwnie pusta. To znaczy jak co dzień wypełniali ją uczniowie i gwar ich rozmów i szczękanie talerzy, ale coś było nie tak. Może miało to związek z tym, że przy stole nauczycielskim nie było nikogo, mimo że wybiła już godzina, o której zwykle się zjawiali? Uczniowie byli podenerwowani. Nie, słowem, którego należałoby użyć było: podekscytowani. Teorie spiskowe zaczęły krążyć wśród pełnej fantazji młodzieży, a prefekci, którzy powiadomieni zostali o nadzwyczajnym zebraniu, jakie powstrzymuje pedagogów przed porannym posiłkiem, daremno usiłowali przekonać ich, że to nic takiego.

W całym tym zamieszaniu znalazłyby się może ze dwie osoby, które zaistniały stan rzeczy mało co interesował.

Przy stole Gryffindoru Charlie niemrawo mieszał łyżką w misce owsianki, a Tonks niecierpliwie wykładała swój plan Quimowi, którego oboje postanowili wtajemniczyć w całą sprawę.

– Więc ty przypilnujesz, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział, że nas nie ma. A gdybyśmy nie wrócili przed ósmą, powiadomisz nauczycieli. Rozumiesz?

Quim skinął głową, zezując na drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, jakby nagle miała się w nich pojawić cała kadra, skąpana we własnej krwi i posoce, tak, jak trzy krzesła dalej wieszczył Greg Johnson z drugiego roku.

– McQuinn, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – zdenerwowała się Tonks.

– Taa – mruknął chłopak. – Myślisz, że oni naprawdę pozabijali się w afekcie i dlatego nie zeszli na śniadanie?

– Nie – wtrącił Charlie, ożywiając się. – Pewnie Snape potruł wszystkich i teraz wzywa potwora Slytherina albo coś...

– Mam wrażenie czy naprawdę tylko ja traktuję to poważnie?

– Nie irytuj się, Nimmie. Plan jest cacy, dziękuję ci bardzo. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił! – powiedział Charlie, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Tonks zdusiła w sobie narastającą chęć mordu. Wzruszyła ramionami i zajęła się śniadaniem.

– Pewno McGonagall uciekła nocą z Flitwickiem i teraz wszyscy ich szukają – rzuciła od niechcenia.

– Błee – stwierdzili zgodnie obaj Gryfoni, ale nie powiedzieli nic więcej, bo drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otwarły się i do środka weszła profesor McGonagall, a za nią reszta kadry. Tonks obrzuciła ją rozczarowanym spojrzeniem.

– Albo Sinistra... – zaproponowała, wgryzając się w bułkę z serem. – Ze Snape'em...

x

Auriga tymczasem wróciła do swojej Wieży, przebrała się i uczesała, i znów zeszła na dół. Nadal była zdenerwowana, poza tym zaczęło ją dręczyć głupie uczucie, że zachowała się jak obrażona pierwszoroczna.

Ale przecież widziała na własne oczy, jak cały ten _potwór_ ganiał po błoniach jak szczeniak, szczekając głośno i merdając ogonem! Był wielki jak byk, kark miał gruby, łapy krótkie i mocne, a zęby ledwo co mieściły mu się w zaślinionym pysku. Wyglądał, jakby jednym, niezbyt silnym kłapnięciem mógł rozerwać człowieka na pół, a machnięciem ogona powalić drzewo! A zachowywał się jak udomowiony kundel, który po zbyt długim siedzeniu w domu wreszcie został wypuszczony na spacer. I był biały. Nie _śnieżno_biały, raczej trochę brudno, wziąwszy pod uwagę, że tarzał się z entuzjazmem w każdej napotkanej kałuży. Ale biały. I lekko się świecił. Poblask wschodzącego słońca barwił jego sierść na różowo, ale mimo to dokładnie widać było, że emanuje jakby srebrzystym blaskiem.

Sinistra jakoś nie potrafiła sobie tego wszystkiego uporządkować. Była niewyspana i zmęczona. Powinna natychmiast się położyć, ale dręczyła ją myśl, że gdyby nie pokazała się rano w Pokoju Nauczycielskim albo Wielkiej Sali, można by wysnuć całkowicie błędną opinię, że się ukrywa!

Takie to myśli pochłaniały ją, kiedy zbiegała lekko po schodach. W korytarzu przed Wielką Salą zwolniła trochę i przestawiła się na krok: jestem poważną panią profesor, nie biegam i nie skaczę, jak nieopierzony podlotek. A to, co widziałeś przed chwilą... No, nie wiedziałeś!

Tuż przed wejściem dogoniły ją kroki i wołania Smitha.

– Pani profesor! Proszę poczekać!

Sinistra posłusznie zatrzymała się i zaczekała, aż Edwin ją dogoni.

– Naprawdę widziała pani to stworzenie? – zapytał mężczyzna bez wstępów. Auriga krótko skinęła głową – nie miała zamiaru znów wdawać się w dłuższe wyjaśnienia, zresztą wszyscy obecni w Pokoju Nauczycielskim ludzie wiedzieli już, co ona o tym wszystkim myśli.

– Wierzę pani.

– Doprawdy? – zdziwiła się astronomka, próbując nie do końca skutecznie wyeliminować ze swojego głosu sarkazm.

– Ależ oczywiście! Musiała pani je widzieć. To absurd, żeby insynuować, że pani... – ściszył głos. – Wszyscy przecież wiemy, że jest pani jednym z najlepszych nauczycieli w tej szkole i naprawdę nie wypada oskarżać tak dobrego pedagoga o kłamstwo. No ale Wright raczej nie sprawia wrażenia zbyt bystrego! Niech sobie pani wyobrazi, że nie dalej jak wczoraj stwierdził, że atak na biednego Jasona...

– Jacoba – wtrąciła Sinistra sucho.

– A tak, Jacoba. Więc Wright twierdził, że to nie dzieło potwora, a człowieka! – Edwin wybuchnął nerwowym, chrapliwym śmiechem. – Czy to nie niedorzeczne, Auroro?

– Auriga – poprawiła Auriga.

– Kto mógłby atakować naszych uczniów? Niech pani pomyśli jak pozbawiony serca i skrupułów musiałby być to człowiek!

Sinistra ostrożnie skierowała się w stronę drzwi i razem weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Edwin wyraźnie wpadł w jeden ze swoich słowotoków i trzeba było uprzejmie się go pozbyć. Na szczęście przy stole nauczycielskim zauważył inną ofiarę i szybko opuścił Aurigę, rzucając tylko:

– Ja pani wierzę! – na odchodnym.

Sinistra podziękowała skinieniem głowy i skierowała się w stronę Lizy Vector, która machała do niej entuzjastycznie, wskazując wolne krzesło obok siebie.

– Ty to przynajmniej wiesz, jak wkurzać ludzi – powiedziała od razu na wstępie. – Wright ma ochotę cię zabić.

– Nie denerwowałam go! Mówiłam prawdę!

– Tak, wiem. – Liza machnęła ręką. – Wright też wie, dlatego jest jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż przedtem.

– Wie? – zdziwiła się Auriga, nalewając sobie kawy.

– Jasne. Znaleźli kolejnego reema, właśnie tam, gdzie mówiłaś, że chodził ten stwór. Jest też kilka śladów, niewyraźnych, ale zawsze. Lepiej unikaj Wrighta, ten facet zdolny jest powiedzieć, że to ty rozszarpałaś tego zwierzaka. – Vector prychnęła z rozbawieniem.

– Jasne. Nie mam co robić po nocy, tylko napadać dzikie woły. Dzięki.

Auriga sięgnęła po tosta z serem i zaczęła żuć go bez przekonania.

– Czego chciał Smith?

– Poinformował mnie, że mi wierzy.

– Serio? Nie wydawał się być przekonanym na zebraniu.

Sinistra spojrzała na Vector pytająco, więc ta wytłumaczyła:

– Cóż, zasugerował Wrightowi, że jesteś nieco... stuknięta... Tak jakby on nie był! – prychnęła.

Auriga wzruszyła ramionami i ukryła nos w swojej filiżance, wdychając przyjemny aromat.

– Cała reszta też pewnie sądzi, że zwariowałam?

– No co ty! Wszyscy ci wierzą, nawet Snape...

– Snape?

Zaskoczona Sinistra uniosła głowę.

– Powiedział, że nie zmyślasz.

– Naprawdę?

– Cóż... – Liza uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Właściwie to najpierw nazwał cię zapatrzoną w gwiazdy idiotką, ale to i tak komplement w porównaniu z tym, co później powiedział o Wrighcie.

x

* * *

Rozdział króciutki i nie do końca taki, jaki powinien być (mam nadzieję jednak, że nikogo nie rozczarował), ale wklejam go, bo inaczej chyba nigdy nie ruszę z tym tekstem dalej. Następny postaram się dodać szybciej, choć nie obiecuję. Ten miał być już w święta, ale jakoś tak wyszło, że nie miałam czasu – cóż, teraz też nie mam, bo właściwie powinnam robić testy z prawa jazdy (w czwartek mam egzamin!), ale co tam ;)

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze.

Dzenalio: tak, Severus jest czarodziejem półkrwi jak w kanonie. Cieszę się, że aż tak się wciągnęłaś i życzę powodzenia w zgadywaniu;)

Niekoniecznie: cóż, ja w fandomie wciąż znajduję mnóstwo interesujących rzeczy, tyle tego jest, że każdy może coś znaleźć dla siebie. Tym bardziej miło mi, że akurat moje opowiadanie tak ci się podoba :)

Czarna Pantero: dziękuję za tak długi komentarz, bardzo przyjemnie mi się go czytało. Wśród wszystkich nawiązań, jakie tu upycham, Quima akurat wymyślałam nie myśląc o nikim konkretnym. Poza tym niespecjalnie interesuję się piłką – no, ale fajnie, że ty się uśmiechnęłaś :) Dzięki za wyłapanie błędów: przy zaklęciu sugerowałam się wikipedią, ale w kanonie rzeczywiście jest Aguamenti, a o nauczycielu mugoloznastwa zwyczajnie zapomniałam. Co do ostatniego zarzutu chodziło mi o całą noc, nie o konkretną godzinę.

Jak zwykle pięknie proszę o kolejne opinie.

Życzę Wam szczęśliwego Nowego Roku i pozdrawiam, Kapella.


	6. Rozdział piąty

**Rozdział piąty,**

w którym wiele osób, zamiast spać, robi inne rzeczy, przy czym niektóre z nich nie są ani bezpieczne, ani mądre, ale z punktu widzenia tychże osób szalenie konieczne

Hogwart spał. A przynajmniej w założeniu miał spać. W rzeczywistości rzadko kiedy zdarzało się, że w szkole nie pozostał nikt, kto by czuwał. A w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń...

W swoich komnatach dyrektor Dumbledore przy ciężkim, drewnianym biurku pisał listy i raporty, których żądało Ministerstwo. Pan Knot burzył się i wysyłał ponaglające, acz ostrożne listy, subtelnie strasząc inspekcją ministerską, a szef aurorów uparcie twierdził, że w Hogwarcie żadnego potwora nie ma, bo by go już dawno znaleźli. Rodzice Emilki – para mugoli, których Albus sprowadził do zamku, by mogli być na bieżąco – byli przerażeni, nie wiadomo czy bardziej stratą ukochanej córki czy pobytem w tak dziwacznym miejscu, i na przemian zasypywali Albusa pytaniami i wymówkami. Byli jeszcze dziennikarze z Proroka, którzy już gryźli pióra i nalegali na maleńką choćby konferencję prasową albo wywiad, żeby mieć podstawy do poprzekręcania każdego jego słowa i wysmażenia wrednego artykułu na temat szkoły.

Kiedy nie było przy nim nikogo, Albus pozwalał, by na jego czoło wpływały dwie podłużne zmarszczki zmęczenia i niepokoju, a brwi ściągały się w surowym wyrazie determinacji i skupienia. Maska opanowania i beztroski spadała, zostawał tylko on.

Kilka pięter wyżej Minerwa McGonagall surowym głosem upominała grupkę młodych Gryfonów, którzy stracili poczucie czasu i do późna grali w Eksplodującego Durnia w pokoju wspólnym. Kiedy odesłała uczniów do swoich dormitoriów, zanim wyszła, zatrzymała się na moment w drzwiach i potoczyła dziwnie rozczulonym wzrokiem po porozrzucanych tu i ówdzie książkach i pergaminach, szachowych pionkach, rozsypanych na stoliku, powtykanych w najróżniejsze miejsca piórach, a nawet kilku sztukach odzieży. Potem westchnęła ciężko, otulając się szczelniej szlafrokiem w szkocką kratę i wyszła, polecając cicho Grubej Damie, by nikogo już nie wypuszczała.

W korytarzu przed biblioteką ponurą ciszę mroku rozpraszały miękkie, niemal niedosłyszalne kroki pani Norris. Jej zmrużone oczy lśniły, postawiony na sztorc ogon kołysał się lekko. Kotka poruszała się z typową dla kotów gracją, której nie mogło odebrać jej nawet to, że zwykle wygląda jak nastroszona szczotka do toalet. Ciemność skutecznie ukrywała wszystkie wady, zostawiając miejsce dla samej esencji kota.

Pani Norris zamruczała głośno, ocierając się o czyjąś, odzianą w dżins nogę, a potem odeszła bezszelestnie, pochłonięta swoimi kocimi sprawami.

Człowiek, którego spotkała, krzyknął cicho chrapliwym dyszkantem.

– Cholera! – zaklął szeptem, widząc, że wystraszył go najzwyklejszy dachowiec. Potem rozejrzał się uważnie, czy aby nikt go nie usłyszał i szybko ruszył przed siebie krokiem kogoś, kto ma coś na sumieniu.

W Skrzydle Szpitalnym Jacob Craven poświstywał cicho przez sen. Kilka komnat dalej, jego rodzice kłócili się zajadle o to, czyją winą jest to, że ich syna tylko krok dzieli od śmierci. Przy Jacobie czuwała pani Pomfrey. Słysząc trzask drzwi uniosła głowę znad maści, którą dla niego przygotowywała.

– Witaj, Severusie – szepnęła. – Dziękuję.

Mistrz Eliksirów bez słowa położył na stojącym obok łóżka stoliku kilka wypełnionych po brzegi fiolek i wyszedł, obrzucając ponurym spojrzeniem bladego chłopca.

Na drugim piętrze, przy gobelinie, przedstawiającym walkę Godryka z harpią, Charlie przytupując nerwowo czekał na Tonks. Kiedy nadeszła, potykając się o własne nogi i ziewając szeroko, szturchnięciem różdżki zbudził śpiącego smacznie Gryffindora i szepnął:

– Chcemy przejść.

– Nie możecie. Dyrektor Dumbledore zabronił kogokolwiek wypuszczać! Chyba nie przypuszczacie, że...

– Cicho – przerwał mu Charlie. Harpia, dotąd również śpiąca, uniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w oczy chłopaka. Gryfon dzielnie zniósł jej spojrzenie i rzekł: – Przepuść nas.

– Nie możecie – powiedział Godryk nerwowo, kładąc dłoń na mieczu, przypasanym do swego boku.

Harpia zaskrzeczała i zerwała się do lotu. Szare, splątane włosy zafurkotały za nią w pędzie, skrzydła przecięły powietrze ze świstem. Tonks poczuła kręcącą w nosie gorzką woń dymu, w twarz uderzył ją powiew wiatru. Gryffindor krzyknął coś jeszcze, ale jego głos stłumiony był przez gruby materiał. To nie on, a harpia otwierała przejście. A harpia zawsze gotowa była pomóc ludziom, którzy są na tyle głupi, by samemu leźć prosto w paszczę niebezpieczeństwa.

Charlie spojrzał w górę, na zwinięty ciasno rulon gobelinu, z którego dochodziły jeszcze słabe pojękiwania Godryka. Nie czuł się winny podniesienia ręki na Wielkiego Założyciela – jego wizerunek niewiele odpowiadał rzeczywistości i, jak chłopak miał okazję przekonać się przed chwilą, zupełnie pozbawiony był gryfońskiej odwagi i fantazji.

Tonks ostrożnie przelazła przez dziurę, ziejącą w miejscu gobelinu i zniknęła w ciemnościach.

– _Lumos_ – szepnął Charlie, bo ona o tym nie pomyślała, a potem poszedł za nią.

A gdzieś na obrzeżach Hogwartu, w miejscu, o którym trudno rozsądzić czy jeszcze do niego należy czy nie, Emilka Graham leżała na plecach, z rękami podłożonymi pod głowę, wgapiając się pusto w sufit, na którym odblask ognia z kominka malował fantastyczne kształty i postacie. Nie bała się. Czuła się raczej jak matrioszka, z której wyjęto już wszystkie mniejsze lalki – pusta i wydrążona, nie kryjąca niczego w zanadrzu, a co za tym idzie pozbawiona wszelkich możliwości zrzucenia skorupy i uwolnienia się. Gdyby oczywiście chciała się stąd uwalniać.

Zerknęła z niepokojem na młodą czarownicę, która w kącie czytała książkę.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś, moja droga? – zapytała ta, nie unosząc głowy.

– Nie, proszę pani – odpowiedziała Emilka zgodnie z prawdą.

Nie potrzebowała, czuła się spokojna i bezpieczna. I na razie to wystarczało.

x

Na pierwszy rzut oka przejście było całkiem zawalone. Po wejściu do niego można było zrobić tylko kilka kroków, a potem natrafiało się na ścianę gruzu i kamieni, pozornie nie do przebycia. Pozornie – bo czego by uczeń nie zrobił, chcąc nielegalnie wymknąć się z zamku...

Ktoś kiedyś jakoś wykopał tunel: wąziutki, niziutki, na początkowym odcinku odpowiedni bardziej dla skrzata domowego niż przeciętnego zdrowego nastolatka, ale prowadzący prosto i bezpiecznie aż do samego wyjścia, które znajdowało się pod zachodnią ścianą zamku. Na całe szczęście ani Charlie ani Tonks nie należeli do osób nadmiernie obdarzonych dodatkowymi centymetrami tu czy ówdzie, więc wcisnęli się do tunelu bez większych problemów, a potem – po kilku minutach zawziętego pełznięcia – szli sobie spokojnie schyleni w pół.

– Miałam problemy – mówiła Tonks, tylko po to, żeby nie było tak cicho. – Była u nas Sprout, dobrą godzinę gadała o tym, że się mamy nie bać, bo wszystko będzie dobrze i tak dalej. A potem przyszła McGonagall.

– Pewnie żeby pytać o tą Graham – stwierdził Charlie. – U nas też była, ale przecież gdzie Gryffindor, a gdzie Hufflepuff...

Tonks zjeżyła się lekko, posyłając mu przez ramię urażone spojrzenie. Potem coś zachrobotało niepokojąco, więc natychmiast porzuciła je na rzecz spojrzenia pełnego przerażenia.

– Idź, idź – popędził ją Gryfon. – Puchoni są wspaniali, Tonks, ale sama wiesz... – ciągnął. – Ta Graham chodziła ze Ślizgonem! To chyba jasne, że powinni szukać poszlak u Wężów, a nie u nas.

– Tak, ale wyobraź sobie, że Węże nic nie wiedzą. Większość była strasznie zaskoczona tym, że oni byli razem.

– A kto nie był – prychnął Charlie.

– Ja tam jestem za integracją międzydomową – zdecydowała Tonks.

– Ja niby też. Ale nie ze Slytherinem.

Tonks pokręciła głową z politowaniem nad uporem przyjaciela i zmarszczyła nos. W tunelu pachniało stęchlizną i wilgotną zaprawą, a także czymś – dziewczynka wołała nie zastanawiać się czym konkretnie – co pewnie wlazło tu i zdechło, nie potrafiąc znaleźć wyjścia. Do tego co jakiś czas słychać było złowieszcze szmery, szelesty, szumy czy szuszczenie niewiadomego pochodzenia. Albo – co wydawało się po stokroć gorsze – gruchot, który z łatwością dało się skojarzyć z osypującym się gruzem. Tonks pohamowała wybujałą wyobraźnię i powróciła do mówienia.

– No ale słuchaj – powiedziała. – Przy McGonagall nikt nic nie mówił, ale potem, jak już ona i Sprout wyszły, zaczął się rejwach. Że niby ta Graham nie raz już wychodziła i że nie tylko z tym Ślizgonem, bo i z innymi... I że się ostatnio zachowywała dziwnie.

– To znaczy jak? – zainteresował się Charlie.

– Ja tam nie wiem, bo jej zbyt dobrze nie znałam. Ale ponoć była inna niż zwykle. Jej koleżanki mówią, że się zrobiła bardzo tajemnicza. Często wychodziła rano i wieczorami, już bez tych Ślizgonów, i nie mówiła gdzie. Ktoś ją widział, jak się włóczyła po zamku i rozmawiała z duchami i portretami...

Umilkła. Korytarz, który dotychczas był raczej poziomy, nagle gwałtownie opadł w dół. Tonks zatrzymała się, oświetlając go różdżką. Na ziemi nie było żadnych śladów, jak wcześniej, grunt był gładki i jakby... wyślizgany.

– Wychodziłeś już kiedyś tędy? – spytała przyjaciela niepewnie.

– Właściwie to nie – stwierdził Charlie z zakłopotaniem, przeciskając się obok niej.

– Acha. To co teraz?

– Idziemy dalej?

– Chaaarlie... To naprawdę chyba nie jest dobry pomysł...

Ale Charlie, w odruchu iście gryfońskim, już szykował się do zrobienia pierwszego kroku. Tonks zamknęła oczy.

Nic się nie stało.

– Idziesz? – usłyszała.

Tonks otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na przyjaciela, który stał w tunelu cały i zdrowy. Skinęła głową i zrobiła krok w jego stronę. Grunt uciekł jej spod nóg. Zamachała rozpaczliwie rękami, a potem runęła, prosto na przyjaciela i razem polecieli w dół.

– AAAA! – Krzyk poniósł się echem po tunelu.

Różdżka Charliego zgasła i pogrążyli się w ciemnościach, ale Tonks i tak nic by nie widziała przez kurczowo zaciśnięte powieki. Plecami szorowała po gładkiej powierzchni, na twarzy czuła zimny wiatr, wrzeszczała wniebogłosy. Gdyby miała chwilę na zastanowienie, mogłaby porównać to do mugolskiej ślizgawki, na jaką czasami zabierał ją ojciec, kiedy była dzieckiem. Stanowczo zbyt wielkiej, zbyt długiej i zbyt przerażającej dla jakiegokolwiek dziecka, ale jednak. Ale zamiast myśleć, wrzeszczała.

Charlie za to, kiedy już zdołał przewrócić się na plecy, bawił się całkiem dobrze. Ze zmrużonymi oczami uchylał się przed zwisającymi ze stropu korzonkami, przechylał się na zakrętach i robił wszystko, żeby przyspieszyć. Z niejakim żalem powitał wciąż powiększające się światełko przy końcu tunelu i podczas gdy Tonks sądziła, że niechybnie złamie sobie kark, on zastanawiał się czy może mógłby tak jeszcze raz...

– Juhu! – zawołał, wylatując z tunelu jak z procy i lądując prosto na kupie zbutwiałego siana. Podniósł się i chciał coś dodać, ale Tonks znów zwaliła go z nóg.

– N-nigdy więcej – jęknęła.

– To było super!

Charlie podniósł najpierw siebie, a potem ją i zeskoczył na ziemię. Byli teraz w dość obszernej, pustej komnacie, przypominającej nieco hogwarckie lochy, oświetlanej przez kilka zapalonych łojowych pochodni, wyglądających jak żywcem wyciągnięte z jakiegoś starego horroru. Gdyby któreś z nich nie było typowo czarodziejskim ignorantem w zakresie mugolskiej kinematografii, z pewnością nasunęłyby im się oczywiste skojarzenia. Zamiast tego – na całe szczęście – przyjęli niecodzienną scenerię zupełnie beztrosko. Przynajmniej jedno z nich.

– Gdzie teraz? – spytał Gryfon.

Tonks nie odpowiadała, zajęta dochodzeniem do siebie po traumatycznych przeżyciach.

Charlie rozejrzał się uważnie, a potem zapalił różdżkę, na wypadek, gdyby to słabe oświetlenie sprawiło, że coś przeoczył. A jednak.

– Nie ma drzwi – oznajmił w końcu.

– Jak to nie ma? – zdziwiła się Tonks.

Zaszurało, zaszemrało. Charlie błyskawicznie zwrócił różdżkę w kierunku dźwięku, Tonks odruchowo już zamknęła oczy. Niewielki, brudnoszary szczur wygramolił się z jakiejś dziury i przemknął przez loch, znikając w jakimś jemu tylko znanym przejściu. A ściana, z której wyszedł, zaczęła się lekko osypywać.

– Alohomora? – spróbował Charlie.

Trzasnęło, ściana rozprysła się, Tonks krzyknęła, Charlie podskoczył. Zimne, nocne powietrze owiało ich spoconą skórę i orzeźwiło umysły.

– No, wygląda na to, że wyszliśmy, Tonks.

x

_Łup. _

Auriga wyrwana z płytkiego, niespokojnego snu podniosła się gwałtownie i rozejrzała dokoła. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką zarejestrowała, była ciemność. Kominek musiał zgasnąć i pokój pogrążony był w nieprzeniknionym mroku. Sinistra przez chwilę nasłuchiwała ciszy, a potem naciągnęła na siebie kołdrę, chcąc wrócić do snu. Przy kolejnym łupnięciu podskoczyła na kilka centymetrów. Niespokojnie wyciągnęła rękę, by odnaleźć odłożoną na stolik nocny różdżkę. Przez chwilę szukała jej, spięta i wystraszona, nasłuchując uważnie. Coś brzdęknęło i potoczyło się po podłodze, podzwaniając cicho. Dłoń czarownicy zacisnęła się mocno na polerowanym drewnie.

– _Lumos_!

Pokój wypełniło blade, rozedrgane światło, rysując cieniami zamazane kształty mebli. Sinistra odrzuciła kołdrę i stanęła na zimnym kamieniu. Nocny chłód owinął się dookoła niej nieprzyjemnie.

Na środku podłogi leżał rozbity przycisk do papieru: ciężka kulka, wypełniona mlecznobiałym dymem, który pełgał jeszcze wśród odłamków szkła.

– A skąd to się tutaj wzięło? – zdumiała się astronomka.

Jakby w odpowiedzi coś miauknęło rozdzierająco za jej plecami. Sinistra odwróciła się gwałtownie, przyświecając sobie różdżką.

– A skąd _ty_ się tutaj wziąłeś? – zapytała z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem małego, łaciatego kociaka, który siedział przed nią z wymalowanym na pyszczku wyrazem skrzywdzonej niewinności. Auriga uśmiechnęła się ironicznie i podeszła do niego, zakładając sobie zapaloną różdżkę za ucho. Kot zamruczał przeciągle, kiedy wzięła go na ręce i podrapała po głowie.

– Uczniowie powinni bardziej dbać o swoje zwierzaki, wiesz? – mruknęła. – I co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić?

Łup!

Auriga znów podskoczyła, a kociak w jej ramionach zamiauczał i w ramach protestu przejechał upazurzoną łapką po jej nagim przedramieniu. Krzyknęła cicho, upuszczając go na łóżko. Obrażony zwierzak odbiegł szybko i zaszył się w jakimś kącie. Czarownica poczuła przebiegający po plecach dreszcz. Z trudem opanowała chęć wybiegnięcia z komnat i schowania się w jakimś bezpiecznym kątku wzorem kota. Rozejrzała się uważnie.

Łup. Rozwarta na oścież okiennica w miarowych odstępach uderzała mocno o ścianę zamku. Sinistra roześmiała się z ulgą z własnego strachu i szybko podeszła, by ją zamknąć. Jej wzrok przyciągnął ruch na błoniach. Mały, migoczący punkcik, podobny do pojedynczej gwiazdy – tyle, że w zupełnie odwrotnym kierunku niż niebo – poruszał się powoli w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Auriga głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Jakiś uczeń wyszedł z zamku!

Cofnęła się od okna, jakby zaraz miało wybuchnąć jej w twarz. W wielkim pośpiechu wciągnęła na siebie ubranie, na stopy wsunęła kalosze i wypadła na korytarz, nie kłopocząc się, by zamknąć drzwi na klucz. Biegnąc owinęła szyję szalikiem i narzuciła na siebie płaszcz. Mało co nie zleciała ze schodów – z reszty zjechała po poręczach, jak to często robiła, kiedy jeszcze była uczennicą. Na trzecim pietrze zatrzymała się na moment, żeby odetchnąć, a potem znów na złamanie karku popędziła na dół. W takich chwilach szalenie żałowała, że jej komnaty znajdują się w najwyższej hogwarckiej wieży.

Na parter dotarła zdyszana i spocona. Nie zwalniając, jak najszybciej rzuciła się w stronę drzwi – gdyby spróbowała zahamować, wykrzesałaby iskry. Pewnie zatrzymałaby się dopiero na strzegącym wejścia Puszku, gdyby nie to, że wcześniej wpadła na coś innego. Może i tak byłoby lepiej – uznała po chwili, leżąc na czymś czarnym i klnącym.

– Najmocniej pana przepraszam! – wykrztusiła, patrząc prosto w idealnie czarne i idealnie wściekłe oczy Severusa Snape'a.

– Sinistra! – warknął mężczyzna, krzywiąc się paskudnie. – Zwariowała pani?

– Cholera, cholera, cholera... – zamruczała Auriga, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Patrzyła ponad Severusem na rozwalonego w poprzek drzwi wejściowych Puszka. Serce biło jej gwałtownie, a gardło ścisnęło dławiące uczucie strachu. Zdawało się jej, że zwierzak doskonale zna powody jej pośpiechu i śmieje się z niej urągliwie.

– Co pani wyprawia? – odezwał się znów Snape, takim głosem, że Sinistra powinna natychmiast paść trupem.

Zamiast tego zmieszała się tylko i zaczęła niezgrabnie podnosić z podłogi. Severus jęknął, kiedy jej łokieć wbił mu się boleśnie w żebra.

– To nieodpowiednie i nieprofesjonalne, żeby nauczycielka biegała po korytarzach jak jakiś... Gryfon! – warknął groźnie, wstając i rozmasowując sobie stłuczone plecy.

– Ślizgoni też biegają... – rzuciła Auriga nieuważnie.

– _Słucham_? – wycedził Snape.

Ale Sinistra nie zamierzała odpowiadać. Zamiast tego podeszła do Puszka. Wielkie psisko wyciągnęło jedną z głów i zaczęło przyglądać się jej z satysfakcją, jakby mówiło: nie ma mowy, nie przejdziesz. Mimo to Auriga spróbowała. Powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z jednego ogromnego łba, zbliżyła się do psa. Pierwsza głowa nie poruszyła się, nadal obserwując kobietę uważnie, ale druga podniosła się leniwie i zawarczała, obnażając zęby. Serce Sinistry załomotało w piersi, ale zdławiła strach i zrobiła jeszcze krok w kierunku potwora. Trzecia z głów uniosła się błyskawicznie i nagle Auriga skonstatowała, że drogę zagradza jej wielki nos i para żółtych ślepi. Krzyknęła i odskoczyła do tyłu.

– Co pani wyprawia? – usłyszała za sobą zdumiony głos, który zdradzał całkiem wyraźne powątpiewanie w jej zdrowie psychiczne.

Odwróciła się. Severus Snape nadal stał za nią z rękami założonymi na piersi i politowaniem w czarnych oczach. Auriga obdarzyła go nieuważnym spojrzeniem i znów popatrzyła bezradnie na Puszka.

– To chyba niezbyt dobry pomysł – powiedział Snape złośliwie, kiedy ponownie zrobiła krok w stronę psa.

– Muszę wyjść z zamku! – zawołała rozpaczliwie.

– Dziwna pora na spacer.

– To ważne, profesorze! Proszę nie kpić!

– Co się stało? – zapytał Severus, zdziwiony naglącym strachem w jej głosie.

– Jakiś uczeń wyszedł na błonia. Trzeba coś zrobić!

Snape zrozumiał natychmiast.

– Którędy szedł?

– Pokażę panu...

– Pani niech zawiadomi dyrektora.

– Nie ma mowy! Niech pan to zrobi!

Severus kpiąco uniósł brew, jakby pytał, dlaczego to ona jest lepszą osobą do wyrywania uczniów z paszczy potwora.

– Pan nie wie, gdzie iść!

– Niech mi pani powie.

– Nie trafi pan!

– Sinistra – warknął Snape. Astronomka spojrzała na niego pusto. – Po pierwsze, niech się pani uspokoi. Po drugie, niech pani nie krzyczy. A po trzecie, lepiej niż pani poradzę sobie z potworem.

– Ja wiem, gdzie idą uczniowie, pan lepiej ich ochroni – podsumowała. – Powinniśmy iść oboje, nie sądzi pan?

– Ktoś musi...

– Nie ma czasu! Na Merlina, pomoże mi pan czy nie?

Severus skinął głową.

– Ale którędy wyjdziemy? A może wie pani, jak ominąć tego hogwarckiego Cerbera? Zagra pani na lirze?

– Wyjdziemy przez lochy.

– Nałożyłem tam barierę.

– Więc będzie pan potrafił ją zdjąć. Za pięć minut przy drzwiach, dobrze? Niech pan się przebierze. W coś mniej... hmm... powiewnego... Wydaje mi się, że na naszym terenie już ich nie dogonimy...

– Co ma pani na myśli?

– Pięć minut. Proszę się pospieszyć.

Odbiegła, zostawiając go samego. Puszek, przysłuchujący się czujnie ich rozmowie, ponownie złożył wielki łeb na łapach, widząc, że przejście jest bezpieczne. Wysoki pomruk zadowolenia rozniósł się po cichym korytarzu, budząc Severusa z zamyślenia. Mężczyzna zgarnął swoją czarną, jak noc pelerynę i szybkim krokiem odszedł do lochów. Pięć minut.

x

Szli w milczeniu, brodząc w pełzającej nisko nad ziemią mlecznobiałej mgle, która brała się nie wiadomo skąd, jakby tylko po to, by potęgować wrażenie grozy. Auriga wsłuchiwała się w napięciu w ciszę, przerywaną jedynie miarowym chlupotem ich butów w błotnistej ziemi. Noc była atramentowo czarna, bez śladu gwiazd. Spomiędzy czarnych chmur wystawał jedynie wąski, mlecznobiały sierp księżyca, dziwnie kojarzący się Auridze z zakrzywioną kością. Czarownica wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała na idącego obok Severusa. Pozbawiony swoich tradycyjnych powłóczystych szat wyglądał tak jakoś ludzko i bezbronnie, ale jego obecność podnosiła Sinistrę na duchu.

Za sobą zostawili puste błonia i Auriga skręciła na ścieżkę, którą zwykle chodziła do swojego ulubionego miejsca nad jeziorem. Drzewa przesłoniły jej niebo. Przyspieszyła, jakby czuła się pewniej, kiedy nie czuła na sobie badawczego wzroku martwego księżyca – a może jakby chciała jak najszybciej znów znaleźć się w jego świetle. Było ciemno, a przyzwyczajone do ciemności oczy wyłapywały niewyraźne kształty dookoła, bo wszystko zdawało się rozmywać w jedną wielką plamę czarnego mroku.

Snape stwierdził, że równie dobrze mogą nic nie widzieć w świetle i zapalił różdżkę. Zaskoczona nagłym rozbłyskiem Auriga pisnęła cicho, ale nie odezwała się. Blade światełko różdżki Severusa rzucało długie, złowrogie cienie dookoła nich, ale było przy tym nieco krzepiące.

– Dokąd idziemy? – odezwał się w końcu Snape. – W końcu i tak się dowiem, więc równie dobrze może mi pani powiedzieć teraz – dodał, widząc wahanie Aurigi.

– Na cmentarz.

– Cmentarz? – zapytał.

– Na cmentarz – powtórzyła pusto.

Snape przesunął promień z różdżki, żeby mogła zobaczyć wyraz irytacji i zniecierpliwienia na jego twarzy, która w świetle padającym bezpośrednio na nią wyglądała jeszcze bardziej ponuro niż zwykle.

– Cmentarz zwierząt. A jaki inny mamy w okolicy? – uzupełniła Auriga, jakby to było oczywiste.

Severus nie odpowiedział nic, przyswajając sobie tę informację i szukając w pamięci czegoś, co mogłoby ją jakoś rozjaśnić. W końcu jednak musiał przyznać, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym astronomka mówi. Sinistra wyjaśniła.

– Na zachodnim krańcu terenu Hogwartu jest takie miejsce – teoretycznie nie zakazane, tak jak nie jest zakazana ta ścieżka, ale nikt z uczniów nią nie chodzi – gdzie spotyka się jezioro z Zakazanym Lasem. Nie ma żadnego przejścia, woda miesza się z drzewami, tworząc coś w rodzaju bagien. Nazywa się to Uroczyskiem albo czasem Lasem Bardzo Zakazanym, bo łatwo przeoczyć granicę między suchym gruntem a głębokim, wciągającym błotem i... No ale nigdzie w regulaminie nie stoi, że nie wolno tam chodzić, bo każdy niemal wie, że chodzić tam się nie powinno...

– Co to ma wspólnego z cmentarzem? Topią się tam zwierzęta, rozumiem, ale dlaczego cmentarz? – zapytał Snape, którego najbardziej intrygowało to ostatnie słowo.

– Ależ nie! – zaprzeczyła Auriga szybko. – Tam jest jedna ścieżka... To znaczy zwykle jest, dla tych, którzy jej szukają. Prowadzi nieco w głąb lasu, omijając bagno i jezioro, na niewielką polanę, na której... Czy nigdy nie miał pan zwierzątka? – spytała nagle.

– Nie.

– Naprawdę? Żadnej żaby? Szczura... – Auriga urwała, uświadamiając sobie, że żaby i szczury owszem, są częstymi gośćmi w lochach, ale raczej w charakterze składnika bulgoczącego w kotle eliksiru.

– Sowa się liczy? – spytał nagle Snape.

– Jasne. Kiedy jeszcze był pan uczniem? Umarła?

Mężczyzna z rosnącym zdumieniem pokiwał głową.

– I pochował ją pan? – Auriga patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

– A co miałem zrobić? – zirytował się. – Na litość, o co też pani chodzi?

– _Gdzie_ ją pan pochował? – poprawiła pytanie.

– Za domem, w ogrodzie, jak przypuszczam.

– Och! A w Hogwarcie? Nigdy nie zastanawiał się pan, co uczniowie robią z martwymi pupilkami?

Głos Aurigi był dziwnie poważny, a zarazem brzmiała w nim łagodna ironia i rozbawienie. Snape, nadal zdenerwowany, wzruszył ramionami, jakby mówił, że niewiele obchodzą go jakieś tam uczniowskie szczury czy koty.

– Zwierzęta magiczne są długowieczne... – zaczął.

– I często przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie. W którymś w końcu umierają. Zresztą zdziwiłby się pan, ilu uczniów przywozi swoje niemagiczne zwierzęta. Nie zawsze zgodne z regulaminem. I nie zawsze dobrze tolerujące duże stężenie magiczne...

Snape uniósł brew, węsząc możliwość odbioru punktów.

– Nie mówię tego, żeby Gryffindor stracił punkty, profesorze! – zastrzegła Auriga, zdumiewająco trafnie odgadując jego myśli.

– Czy takimi sprawami nie powinien zajmować się gajowy?

– Możliwe. Ale czy pan wolałby, żeby pana pupila pogrzebał ktoś obcy, tym bardziej, jeśli ów pupil nie jest do końca legalny?

Severus nie wydawał się być przekonany.

– Uczniowie są sentymentalni. Pan też był nastolatkiem, prawda? – Czarownica uśmiechnęła się przekornie, trochę, jakby sama w wygłoszoną przed chwilą oczywistość wątpiła, ale natychmiast spoważniała, widząc, że twarz mężczyzny tężeje w grymasie złości.

– Cóż, nawet Hagrid musiałby coś z tymi zwierzątkami robić – powiedziała pojednawczo.

– I chce mi pani powiedzieć, że gdzieś w lesie, który jednak z jakiegoś powodu nazywa się „Zakazany", istnieje cmentarz dla zwierząt, o którym wiedzą jedynie uczniowie...?

– Nauczyciele również! Źle by było, gdyby w tej szkole było coś, o czym wiedzą jedynie uczniowie.

Severus skrzywił się.

– Pan nie wiedział... – powiedziała Auriga cicho i jakby z rozbawionym współczuciem w głosie. – Cóż, to jedna z tych rzeczy, o których się nie mówi. Nie dlatego, że nie wypada, są złe albo groźne... Po prostu_ są_ i wypływają, kiedy się ich potrzebuje. Trochę jak z Pokojem Życzeń, nikt się nim nie chwali, ale wszyscy wiedzą gdzie jest i do czego służy...

– Pokój Życzeń?

– Ups... – Auriga uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. – Nie, nie wierzę, że pan o nim nie wie – stwierdziła po chwili. Na siódmym piętrze, obok gobelinu z trollami...?

– Ach, Komnata Potrzeb!

– Różnie go nazywają – zgodziła się Sinistra. – No, ale gdyby pan o nim nie wiedział, to zaczęłabym się zastanawiać co pan właściwie robił w tej szkole przez całe siedem lat i ostatnie... – urwała, bo nie wiedziała od kiedy właściwie Severus tu uczy.

– Mam ważniejsze sprawy niż włóczenie się po zamku i okolicach – odpowiedział Snape wyniośle.

– Nie wątpię. Ale to przyjemne – odparła Auriga, wzruszając ramionami. – Teraz tędy.

Skręciła w prawo, w las, zgrabnie przeskoczyła przez pień sosny, powalonej na ziemię przez jesienne wiatry i zniknęła między drzewami.

Snape próbował rozeznać się w terenie. Już dużo czasu minęło od kiedy ostatni raz biegał po lasach. Nie wiązały się one z najlepszymi wspomnieniami. Ucieczki przed aurorami, czerwone i zielone promienie śmigające między drzewami, huk, krzyki, trzask aportacji... Nogi same niosły, instynktownie omijając przeszkody, a umysł miał lepsze rzeczy do rozważania niż zabłocone ubranie. Na przykład czy ta krew na ubraniu to jego i czemu tak cholernie go boli...

Auriga zatrzymała się, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Ona doskonale zdawała się wiedzieć, gdzie iść. Przemykając między drzewami znów wydała mu się podobna do obłąkanej rusałki, jakiegoś leśnego duszka, który na moment opuścił swoją kryjówkę w pniu starego dębu, by zgubić go gdzieś w gąszczach boru. Po chwili Severus zauważył, że cały czas podążają wąziutką, ledwo widoczną ścieżynką, którą na pewno przegapiłby, gdyby był sam. Musiał przyznać, że bez Sinistry już dawno przestałby się orientować i szedłby zupełnie na ślepo. Jak, do diabła, udawało mi się przeżyć śmierciożercze misje? – zastanowił się z goryczą. Po dwudziestu minutach marszu i chwili przedzierania się przez zarośla miał zadyszkę i czuł nieprzyjemną, drapiącą suchość w gardle.

– Już niedaleko – zapewniła cicho Auriga. – O, proszę spojrzeć, jesteśmy już przy latarni.

Rzeczywiście, z kierunku, który wskazywała czarownica, widać było blade światełko, drgające na wietrze wśród bezlistnych gałęzi. Kiedy się zbliżyli, Severus zobaczył wysoką uliczną latarenkę; słup do połowy owijał przyschły bluszcz, a budkę porastał wilgotny mech. Gdyby nie migoczące ciepłym blaskiem światło, prawie nie dałoby się jej odróżnić wśród drzew.

– Jaki jest sens zapalania latarni w środku lasu, do którego nikt nie chodzi? – zdziwił się Snape i po rozbawionym prychnięciu koleżanki zorientował się, że powiedział to na głos.

– To coś w rodzaju ostrzeżenia: patrz, doszedłeś do miejsca, w którym możesz się jeszcze wycofać. Dalej będzie tylko gorzej... Taka granica. Pamięta pan Narnię?

– _Narnię_?

– Och, nie ważne. – Sinistra machnęła ręką i weszła w krąg światła. Wyciągnęła dłoń i pogładziła słup z dziwną tkliwością, a potem znów spojrzała na Snape'a. – No to idziemy?

Skinął głową i ruszył za nią.

– Jest pani pewna, że oni tędy szli? Czy nie powinno być jakichś śladów?

– Oczywiście, że nie. To skrót, uczniowie o nim nie wiedzą i zwykle chodzą na około. I całe szczęście, bo tu by się pewno pozabijali.

– A my się nie zabijemy?

– Miejmy nadzieję, że nie. Jeśli chcemy ich dogonić, nie ma innej drogi...

– Skąd właściwie pani wie o tej?

Auriga nie odpowiedziała, zamiast tego zatrzymała się gwałtownie, tak że niemal na nią wpadł. Przytrzymał się jakiejś gałęzi zwisającej nad jej ramieniem. Odwróciła się i stała teraz tuż przed nim; słabe światło różdżki, którą przed sobą trzymała, padało na jej twarz, wyostrzając rysy. W zielonych oczach błyszczał niepokój.

– To tu. Teraz niech pan sobie przypomni jak to było, kiedy umarła panu... no sowa raczej już nie... – Auriga uśmiechnęła się blado. – Ale ktoś bliski. Ktoś, kogo pan kochał. Niech pan przypomni sobie całą rozpacz, bezradność, rozżalenie... Dobrze?

Mówiła cicho, w jej głosie była niepokojąca powaga. Severus pomyślał, że zaraz powinna znów się roześmiać i spojrzeć na niego z łagodną kpiną... ale ona nadal była poważna. Więc zamiast zadać pytanie, które uparcie kołatało się w jego rozsądnym, racjonalnym umyśle, pokiwał tylko głową.

– Proszę iść za mną, nie patrzeć pod nogi, rozluźnić się.

Znów skinął głową. Sinistra odwróciła się. Z kieszeni wyciągnęła jakiś niewielki pakunek. Rozwinęła go i Snape ze zdumieniem zobaczył coś białego, miękkiego i nieco oślizgłego.

– Po co pani surowe mięso z kurczaka? – zapytał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

– Idziemy na cmentarz, prawda? – odparła. – Niech pan nie myśli o niczym. Opróżni umysł... Niech pan czuje... I zgasi różdżkę. Chodźmy!

W ciemnościach, które zapadły, Severus nie widział zupełnie nic. Słyszał, jak gałązki i ściółka trzeszczą cicho pod stopami Aurigi, więc westchnął w duchu i ruszył za nią. Czuł, że wspinają się do góry po coraz bardziej stromym zboczu. Gałęzie drzew wczepiały się w jego sweter i włosy, a na twarzy czuł wilgotną mgłę, która znów wzięła się nie wiadomo skąd.

Zaczął go ogarniać dziwny, nieracjonalny niepokój. To nie powinno tak wyglądać – pomyślał i niemal natychmiast się potknął. Zamachał rękami w powietrzu, usiłując utrzymać równowagę. Jego noga zaczepiła się o coś i prawie poczuł, jak wykręca się nienaturalnie – czekał tylko na ból skręconej kostki. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło, bo nagle ktoś złapał go za rękę.

– Na miłość Boską, niechże pan uważa! – zawołała Auriga cicho, tuż nad jego uchem. – Ostrożnie.

Severus uwolnił stopę i spojrzał tam, gdzie prawdopodobnie znajdowała się twarz kobiety. Nie było to trudne, bo wciąż czuł jej dłoń na swojej ręce.

– Niech pan o niczym nie myśli, bo złamie pan nogę! – upomniała go jeszcze z czymś dziwnym w głosie.

– Boi się pani?

– Nie. Czego? – odparła krótko, ale to starczyło, by rozpoznał, że to coś, to rzeczywiście strach. Jej dłoń zadrżała lekko. – Musimy iść. Proszę robić to, co mówiłam, a wszystko będzie w porządku.

X

* * *

Już druga osoba zauważyła powiązania potwora z psem Baskervillów – skojarzenie całkiem prawidłowe, bo właśnie na nim się wzorowałam ;)

Dziękuję za komentarz, Pantero. Masz rację, Charlie nie może być na trzecim roku, nie wiem, jak mogłam to przegapić, ale już poprawiłam :) Cieszę się, że ci się podoba, mimo że jest o Tonks. Skąd taka niechęć do niej, jeśli mogę spytać?

Co do Aurigi, akurat ten fragment to bardziej nawiązanie do „Rory" Bastet, bo tam właśnie Sinistra miała maskotkę (hipopotama, o ile pamiętam) i była dość oryginalna. Ale „Narzekania..." też czytałam i muszę przyznać, że mi się podobały – taka sympatyczna niekanoniczna komedia. Jeśli chodzi o resztę to się zgadzam – Auriga musiała być zwyczajną nauczycielką, dlatego w pisanym z punktu widzenia Harry'ego kanonie nie było o niej dużo. A że Harry nie mógł widzieć wszystkiego... to sobie mogę ją wplątywać w różne dziwne wydarzenia, jak tu (i parować ze Snape'em ;)

To tyle ode mnie, pozdrawiam wszystkich czytających, Kapella.


	7. Rozdział szósty

_Tyle czasu od ostatniego rozdziału – aż mi wstyd. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam tylko maturę, chroniczny brak czasu i inną historię, która odciąga moje myśli od tej, a którą również kiedyś chciałabym Wam pokazać. Zamierzam skończyć „Cienie", obiecuję (głównie sobie, ale teraz mam świadków ;) _

_ Dla wszystkich, którzy czekali:_

* * *

**Rozdział szósty,**

w którym zaczyna być naprawdę dziwnie

Księżyc przesłoniły chmury, gdzieś w oddali coś zaszeleściło i trzasnęło. Tonks potknęła się o jakiś korzeń i jak długa runęła przed siebie.

– Uważaj, Nimmie! – syknął Charlie, podtrzymując ją, zanim zdążyła zwalić się na ziemię. – Ostrożnie, bo złamiesz nogę – dodał poważnie, ruszając dalej.

Tonks bardzo się podobało, że nie wypuścił jej dłoni, ściskając ją mocno i stanowczo, gotów znów ochronić ją przed upadkiem. Bała się. Strach wzrastał z każdym krokiem, z którym oddalali się od zamku.

Las zdawał się być im przyjazny. Jakby zapraszał, przyzywał, usuwał z drogi wszelkie przeszkody, by pozwolić im przejść... To sprawiało, że dziewczyna bała się jeszcze bardziej, niż gdyby wciąż natykali się na chaszcze nie do przebycia albo bagna. Z bagnami człowiek wiedział na czym stoi. To, że po pewnym czasie przestawał być tej wiedzy taki pewien i zaczynał się zapadać, było naturalne i do przewidzenia. A w pewnych sytuacjach nawet świadomość, że zaraz można się utopić była lepsza od kompletnej dezorientacji.

Ale dłoń Charliego była duża i ciepła i skutecznie powstrzymywała Tonks przed głośnym wyrażaniem swoich obiekcji. Obok siebie dziewczyna czuła jego silne ramię, w nocnej ciszy słyszała jego oddech, może trochę zbyt niespokojny, ale to pewnie przez szybki marsz... Gryfon parł naprzód, motywowany swą nastoletnią świadomością, że jeśli tej nocy nie odzyska swej zguby, to może zacząć żegnać się również z życiem.

Księżyc znów się pokazał, a Tonks zadrżała mimowolnie.

– Boisz się? – spytał Charlie.

Pokręciła głową.

– Już jesteśmy na miejscu, wiesz?

Pokiwała głową.

– Idziemy? – upewnił się Charlie.

– Idziemy – potaknęła. Z tego miejsca i tak już nie mogli się wycofać.

Cmentarz wyłaniający się spośród drzew skąpany był w dziwnym blasku, który zdawał się wypływać znikąd. To z pewnością nie mogła być poświata księżycowa – stwierdziła Tonks. Nawet gdyby światło księżyca jakoś zdołało się przedrzeć przez stworzone ze splątanych gałęzi sklepienie, to i tak nie byłoby tak fluorescencyjnie zielonkawo-fioletowe.

Nagrobki – najczęściej mniejsze bądź większe kamienie, lub kawałki drewna – lśniły jakby od wewnątrz. Napisy na nich, sporządzone niewprawnymi jeszcze różdżkami, jarzyły się srebrzystym poblaskiem.

– Poszukaj tam – poprosił Charlie, puszczając rękę Tonks i pochylając się nad ziemią.

Dziewczynce nie bardzo pasowało to rozdzielenie, ale stwierdziła, że im szybciej znajdą zgubę, tym szybciej będą mogli wrócić do zamku, więc posłusznie przeszła w inną część cmentarza. Po drodze mimowolnie czytała: „Gretel – kot." „Ukochana Misia". „Indy Rambo Tyranozaurus Groźny – 29.02.86". Dzieci, które szły do Hogwartu były już zwykle na tyle „dorosłe", by powoli zaczynać wstydzić się własnej słabości. Napisy były krótkie i lakoniczne, niektóre nagrobki były zupełnie ich pozbawione, a na niektórych zatarł jej już czas. „Burek – był posłuszny". „21 V 1979 – Pan Groszek". „Mruczuś".

Nagły dreszcz przebiegł Tonks po plecach.

– Znalazłeś, Charlie? – zawołała, nieco tylko drżącym głosem.

– Nie... Powinien gdzieś tu być... O!

– Masz?

Odpowiedziała jej cisza.

– Charlie?

Wystraszona Puchonka poczuła irytację. Odwróciła się, podpierając boki dłońmi. Miała zamiar wygarnąć przyjacielowi, co myśli o straszeniu jej, po tym jak z narażeniem życia łazi z nim na nawiedzone cmentarzyska.

– Wiesz, Charl...

Urwała. Chłopak stał kilka metrów od niej, w ręku ściskając zwisający na złocistym łańcuszku kompas. Przed nim na zapadłym grobie siedział kot. Byłby całkiem zwyczajnym kotem, gdyby nie to, że wyglądał, jakby utkany był z dymu. Jego sierść, koloru szaro-niebieskiego, srebrzyła się lekko, a wielkie, bursztynowe oczy wpatrywały się w Gryfona uważnie.

– Co do licha... – zaczęła Tonks ze strachem.

A potem pisnęła. Coś przebiegło jej pod nogami i zniknęło za kamieniem, opisanym „Chester". Charlie ocknął się i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z niepokojem. Kot miauknął głośno i jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął wylizywać sobie widmowe futerko.

– Chodźmy stąd, co? – zaproponowała Tonks niepewnie, rozglądając się dookoła.

– Dlaczego? Dopiero przyszliście – usłyszała. Odwróciła się gwałtownie do Charliego.

– Słucham?

– N-nie powiedziałem tego – zaoponował Gryfon.

– Oczywiście, że nie – zgodził się kot, mierząc go ironicznym spojrzeniem bursztynowych oczu.

Potem wstał i przeciągnął się leniwie. Jego ciało zdawało się być niematerialne, mimo to ruchy miał pewne i... kocie. Zgrabnie zeskoczył z nagrobka i wdrapał się na powalony pień sosnowy, leżący w poprzek cmentarza. Przeszedł po nim jak modelka na wybiegu, prezentując się w całej swej krasie. Poruszał się z gracją, sterując uniesionym wysoko ogonem, z idealnie napiętymi wąsami i postawionymi na sztorc uszami. Był czujny, a zarazem dziwnie nonszalancki i dumny. Tonks przemknęło przez myśl, że jest esencją kota – tym, czym kot jest w środku, samą kotowatością i niczym więcej.

– Mruczek – powiedział kot, zatrzymując się przy końcu pnia. Dopiero po chwili, gdy dodał: – Uprzejmość nakazałaby również się przedstawić – Tonks zorientowała się, że podał im swe imię. Było ono tak nieodpowiednie, tak nieprzystające... Prawie jak nazywanie trzygłowego psa Puszek, tylko jeszcze bardziej.

– Ch...Charlie – wydukał Charlie.

– A ty? – kot zwrócił się do wciąż oniemiałej Tonks. – Ty masz jakieś imię?

– Nimfadora. Ale wszyscy mówią na mnie Tonks – odparła, krzywiąc się lekko.

Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale kot jej się nie podobał. Sprawiał wrażenie ułożonego i inteligentnego – i _mówił_! – ale dziewczyna wolała nie przebywać w jego towarzystwie dłużej, niż to konieczne. Był taki... koci. Jakby zawierał w sobie cały koci spryt, fałsz, wyniosłość i lekceważenie, jakimi natura obdarzyła wszystkie koty. Tyle że w nadmiarze każda z tych cech była niebezpieczna.

– A więc Tonks i Charlie... – zamruczał kot i najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczął bawić się nadłamaną gałązką sosny. Pożółkłe igiełki obsypały się na ziemię, a kot zamiauczał z ukontentowaniem.

– Ty-ty jesteś kotem. Nie powinieneś mówić! – wymsknęło się Charliemu.

– Ty jesteś człowiekiem. Nie powinno cię tu być – warknął kot, odwracając się do niego. Oczy zabłysły mu złociście.

Tonks zbliżyła się niepewnie i stanęła obok przyjaciela, nie spuszczając wzroku ze zwierzęcia. Złapała go za rękaw i pociągnęła lekko.

– Nie śpieszcie się. Skoro już tu jesteście, powinniście zostać na dłużej.

– My... powinniśmy wracać...

Tonks zacisnęła dłoń na nadgarstku Charliego. A Mruczek wstał. Stanął na tylnych łapach, a przednie uniósł w górę. I zaklaskał.

Oboje zamarli, obserwując ze zdumieniem tę dziwaczną parodię ludzkiego zachowania. Kot, nadal na dwóch łapach, zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków w górę pnia i naraz potknął się i runął w dół.

Puchonka pisnęła krótko i zamknęła oczy. Tylko Charlie zobaczył, jak kot wybiega zza pnia, nonszalancki jak zwykle i z gracją znika wśród nagrobków. Nie dane mu było obserwować go dalej. Kątem oka dostrzegł ruch gdzieś po lewej stronie. Spojrzał tam. I wrzasnął.

x

– Daleko jeszcze? – Severus zadał pytanie, które od jakiegoś czasu cisnęło się mu na usta, a przed wypowiedzeniem którego miał pewne opory. Po pierwsze nie chciał marudzić, po drugie bał się, że jeśli okaże się, że daleko, to zacznie wyć.

– Nie wiem – odparła Sinistra zgodnie z prawdą.

– Zgubiliśmy się?

– Nie, skądże.

– Więc daleko jeszcze?

– Nie wiem.

Severus powstrzymał pragnienie natychmiastowego mordu i policzył do dziesięciu. Potem znów zapytał:

– Kiedy będziemy na miejscu?

Auriga nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego przystanęła nagle i zapaliła różdżkę, wpatrując się uporczywie gdzieś przed siebie.

– Co... – zaczął Snape.

– Sza!

Irytacja Severusa sięgnęła granic i zaczęła przelewać się, bulgocząc ostrzegawczo. Mistrz Eliksirów już otworzył usta, by powiedzieć swojej obłąkanej koleżance, co myśli o włóczeniu się po nocy po lasach w poszukiwaniu ucznia, który pewnie smacznie śpi w zamku oraz potworów, które nie istnieją, kiedy poczuł, że dłoń astronomki zaciska się na jego ramieniu.

– Proszę spojrzeć! – Głos Sinistry brzmiał, jakby jego właścicielka bardzo, ale to bardzo pragnęła być gdzieś indziej. Snape spojrzał w miejsce, które oświetliła.

Nic. Kupa brudnego śniegu, która nie zdążyła jeszcze stopnieć po zimie.

Kupa śniegu poruszyła się.

Nie krzyknął tylko z przyzwyczajenia, ale musiał drgnąć, bo Auriga popatrzyła na niego dziwnie.

– To on. Ten stwór, którego widziałam... – szepnęła, a przerażenie w jej głosie ustąpiło czemuś w rodzaju rozbawionej satysfakcji. – Mówiłam!

Stwór, bo niczym innym nie dało się go nazwać, był wielki. Wielki, nawet kiedy leżał, podobny do sterty starego śniegu. Kiedy się podniósł i stanął chwiejnie na czterech krótkich łapach, miał rozmiary małego samochodu.

Potwór rozwarł pysk i szczeknął. Dźwięk poniósł się echem po lesie, odbijając się od nagich pni drzew i wprawiając w rezonans drobniejsze gałązki. A potem zwierz wywalił zaśliniony język, ukazując przy tym jakby od niechcenia komplet wielgachnych zębisk, i zaczął dyszeć energicznie. Wielkim ogonem – zupełnie pozbawionym łusek – miarowo uderzał o ziemię, wprawiając ją w drgania. Malinoworóżowymi oczami cały czas uparcie wpatrywał się w dwójkę nauczycieli.

Auriga zaśmiała się, nieco tylko histerycznie.

– Czy on...? – pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

W odpowiedzi potwór machnął mocniej ogonem, a potem zdumiewająco zwinnie odwrócił się i zniknął między drzewami.

Severus ocknął się z letargu.

– Powinniśmy za nim iść – usłyszał i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że te słowa padły z jego ust. Sinistra skinęła krótko głową. Między drzewami znów pojawiła się srebrzysta głowa potwora, nagląc ich spojrzeniem.

– On _chce_, żebyśmy za nim szli – ogłosiła oczywistą oczywistość Auriga.

– Nie podoba mi się to – mruknął Snape.

– Mnie również. Chodźmy.

x

Zwierząt było więcej. Zbliżały się z każdego zakątka cmentarza, wychodziły zza nagrobków, wyłaniały się z ziemi, materializowały w powietrzu. Sowy, koty, szczury, żaby, psy, jaszczurki, węże, świnki morskie, króliki, jelenie, kilka niuchaczy i feniksów, jeden całkiem dorosły smok, hipogryf, akromantula, kilkanaście reemów, małe stadko jednorożców, sporo gumochłonów i mrowie innych stworzeń, z których połowy ani Charlie, ani Tonks nie potrafili nazwać, a nawet wątpliwe, by potrafił profesor Kettleburn.

Charlie wrzasnął jeszcze raz, a Tonks mu zawtórowała.

– Co się drzecie? Zwierząt nie widzieliście? – usłyszeli. Jak na komendę odwrócili się w stronę źródła głosu.

Oparta o pień dębu, ze znudzoną miną i zmrużonymi oczyma, stała kobieta. Jej blada, półprzezroczysta zielonkawa skóra pobłyskiwała lekko w świetle księżyca. Długie, splątane włosy, podobne do witek wierzbowych, spływały jej na nagie ramiona i piersi, obleczone jedynie zwiewną tkaniną. Driada nie była piękna, przynajmniej nie ludzkimi kanonami piękna. Była za to tak dzika, jak sam środek Bardzo Zakazanego Lasu i tak dumna, jak kot. Miała w sobie coś zarówno z jednego, jak i z drugiego.

Charlie zastygł z rozchylonymi ustami, z krzykiem zamarłym w krtani.

– Kim jesteście? – Driada splotła ręce na piersi i obrzuciła ich niechętnym spojrzeniem. Wydęła usta i strzeliła czymś, co przypominało malinową gumę do żucia – gdyby nie to, oczywiście, że w środku lasu ciężko byłoby ją dostać. Guma oblepiła usta driady, a ta zlizała ją, uśmiechając się błogo.

– Kim _ty_ jesteś?

– Zapytałam pierwsza. Zresztą nie musisz mówić, Charlie Weasleyu. Znam i ciebie i twoją uroczą towarzyszkę.

– S-skąd? – wydukał Gryfon.

– A czy to ważne?

Driada wzruszyła ramionami i lekkim, tanecznym krokiem zbliżyła się do niego. Wyciągnęła wiotką dłoń, w której przez bladozieloną skórę przebijała się siateczka błękitnych żył, i pogłaskała go po policzku. Przechyliła głowę, żeby mu się przyjrzeć.

– No, myślę, że się nadasz – oceniła.

– Nadam na co? – zdołał wyjąkać Charlie, znieruchomiały pod jej badawczym, srebrzystym spojrzeniem. Tonks mocniej ścisnęła jego rękę. Włosy pozieleniały jej lekko.

Driada uśmiechnęła się tylko, ale w jej uśmiechu brakowało wesołości i życzliwości – był zimny i groźny.

– Chodźmy! – zawołała, okręcając się w miejscu i wskakując na pień, ten sam, po którym wcześniej przechadzał się kot.

– Dokąd?

– Zobaczycie.

Charlie cofnął się niepewnie o kilka kroków, ciągnąc za sobą Tonks.

– My... Musimy wracać... Nie powinniśmy... Zaraz zaczną nas szukać i...

Driada machnęła ręką. Tanecznym krokiem przeszła po pniu, jak po równoważni, kołysząc biodrami i wprawiając w ruch zwiewną, połyskliwą szatę. Przy końcu zatrzymała się i uniosła dłonie nad głowę. Klasnęła trzy razy.

Cienie, które zamarły, kiedy się pojawiła, jakby ocknęły się i ożyły. Charlie poczuł na karku ciepły powiew czegoś, co mogło być smoczym oddechem, gdyby nie to, że Gryfon usiłował przekonać się, że nierealne smoki nie oddychają – a potem w plecy szturchnął go wielki, cienisty i dziwnie ciepły nos.

Chcąc nie chcąc zrobił krok w przód.

Przy swoim lewym boku zauważył jednorożca. Wokół nóg stworzenia wiły się węże, a na jego grzbiecie jechało kilka puszystych króliczków i świnek morskich. Nad jego głową krążył złocistoszary feniks, a za nim stadko sów. Gryfon poczuł łaskotanie na prawej dłoni i odruchowo odsunął ją, odwracając się szybko. Wielki reem trącał go w ramię zwieszonym łbem, a Tonks nie było. Zgubiła się gdzieś w całym mrowiu zwierząt, które ich otaczały.

Dziwaczny orszak pchnął Charliego na pień. Chłopak wdrapał się na niego niezdarnie, poszturchiwany zewsząd przez wilgotne nosy, szorstkie poroża i puchate łapy.

Świat wirował.

x

Cmentarz był pusty i – jak na miejsce niemagiczne – całkiem zwyczajny. Auriga aż otworzyła usta ze zdumienia, rozglądając się po kamieniach, pożółkłej trawie, nagich krzakach i drzewach, skąpanych w bladej poświacie księżyca.

Potwór nie wiadomo kiedy zniknął w zaroślach, zostawiając ich samych. Snape zlustrował spojrzeniem okolicę, zauważając kilka przydatnych ziół i grzybów – i notując sobie w głowie, by przyjść tu jeszcze i zbadać teren, już bez towarzystwa nieznośnej astronomki – ale nie widząc ani śladu żywego ducha.

– Niech pan nic nie mówi – poprosiła słabo Sinistra, widząc, że mężczyzna już otwiera usta, by rzucić coś niemiłego. Severus, jak to było do przewidzenia, nie posłuchał.

– Więc gdzie ten uczeń? – Jego głos ociekał jadem.

– Ja... Och...

– Czekam na wyjaśnienia. Nie wątpię, że wymyśli pani coś równie ciekawego, jak historia, którą posłużyła się pani, by wyciągnąć mnie z zamku i przyprowadzić tutaj. Nie wiem i chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, co sobie pani myślała, Sinistra, ale...

– Musiał tu przyjść, widziałam... _wiedziałam_, że tu jest...

– …może być pani pewna, że dyrektor dowie się o pani nieodpowiedzialnych pomysłach. A teraz, jeśli to już wszystko, chciałbym wrócić do zamku.

– Czy panu się wydaje, że ja miałam ochotę na nocny spacer po lesie z panem? – warknęła zdenerwowana Auriga. Odwróciła się, rozglądając się uważnie i rozpaczliwie po polanie. – Ktoś tu szedł, jestem pewna!

– Ale tu nikogo nie... ma... – Snape milkł wolno.

Sinistra odwróciła się do niego i zamarła, widząc, że celuje w nią różdżką.

– Co pan...

– _Accio_ różdżka Sinistry.

– Ej!

Kawałek drewna wyleciał jej z rękawa, ale zdołała złapać go w locie.

– _Drętwota_! – syknął Snape.

– _Expelliarmus_! – wrzasnęła Auriga, uskakując przed zaklęciem.

– _Petrificus Totalus_.

– _Protego_! Niech pan przestanie!

W odpowiedzi w stronę czarownicy pomknął strumień pomarańczowego światła. Odbiła zaklęcie i wzmocniła tarczę.

– To pani dzieło, prawda? – wycedził Snape, nie przestając uderzać w nią niewerbalnymi klątwami. – Bardzo sprytne, rzeczywiście. Tylko, widzi pani, pomyliła się pani sądząc, że nikt tutaj nie zna się na Czarnej Magii.

– Słucham? – Sinistra aż przystanęła, zdumiona, a Severus wykorzystał tę chwilę, by posłać w jej stronę kolejną Drętwotę. Tarcza prysnęła, a astronomka odskoczyła w bok przed następnym zaklęciem.

– Doskonale... – _Drętwota_ – ...wie pani... – _Everte Statum_ – ...o co mi chodzi... – _Tarantallegra_.

– Cholera jasna! – zawyła astronomka, kiedy uciekając przed ostatnim urokiem potknęła się i ciężko upadła na plecy. Podniosła się błyskawicznie i odpowiedziała atakiem.

Klątwy świszczały w powietrzu.

Auriga zawsze sądziła, że jest całkiem dobra w zaklęciach. Ale Mistrz Eliksirów też był dobry. Lepszy, biorąc pod uwagę to, że jego umiejętności sprawdzone były nie tylko przy sumach i owutemach, ale w praktyce. A po śmierciożerczych treningach i walkach z aurorami pokonanie Sinistry było tylko kwestią minut.

Snape poruszał się szybko i zwinnie, płynnymi, wyćwiczonymi ruchami posyłał w jej stronę grad klątw, nie dając jej szans na zaatakowanie go. Do tego był zupełnie nieprzewidywalny. Auriga chcąc nie chcąc musiała się bronić, co jakiś czas próbując rozbroić albo unieruchomić Severusa, ale on z łatwością, jakby od niechcenia odbijał wszystkie jej zaklęcia. Było w tym, jak walczył, coś fascynującego, a zarazem przerażającego, ale skupiona na pojedynku nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanawiać.

Krok w tył, ciężar przenieść na lewą nogę, zignorować zmęczenie, zaatakować z dołu... Snape obrócił się, sparował zaklęcie i płynnie posłał w jej stronę Drętwotę. _Protego_, głęboki oddech i znowu, klątwa z prawej, unik, przygotować się na atak z lewej... Nie? Zaklęcie Severusa odrzuciło Aurigę na miękki, wilgotny mech. Kolejne pozbawiło ją różdżki.

– _Incancerous_.

Niewidzialne więzy oplotły ramiona i nogi wyrywającej się czarownicy.

– Na Merlina, zwariował pan! Proszę to zdjąć, natychmiast! Pożałuje pan... mhmm...

Potraktowana_ Silencio_ Sinistra rzucała się na ziemi, jak wyjęta z wody ryba. Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do niej i uklęknął obok. Auriga z ponurą satysfakcją zauważyła jego przyśpieszony oddech i krople potu na czole.

– Jeśli się pani uspokoi, to pozwolę pani mówić – syknął. – I wtedy wyjaśni mi pani parę spraw.

Spojrzała na niego wściekle, ale posłusznie znieruchomiała.

– Od razu lepiej. _Sonorus_.

– CZY PAN OSZALAŁ? DLACZEGO PAN TO ZROBIŁ? NATYCHMIAST MA MNIE PAN ROZWIĄZAĆ! NATYCHMIAST! DYREKTOR O WSZYSTKIM SIĘ DOWIE, A PAN-

– Prosiłem, by się pani uspokoiła – wycedził Snape z irytacją. – Teraz zadam pani pytanie, a pani na nie odpowie, bo jeśli nie to użyję mniej uprzejmych sposobów.

Wzrok Aurigi dobitnie mówił Severusowi, co kobieta sądzi o nim i jego groźbach.

– Co pani tutaj robi? _Sonorus_.

– Tyy! – zawyła Sinistra. Snape ostrzegawczo uniósł różdżkę. – Przecież przyszłam tu z panem, durniu! Jakiś uczeń...

– Niech pani nie udaje idiotki – przerwał jej ostro, pochylając się nad nią. – Po co pani przynosi tu magiczne przedmioty, który z rytuałów chce pani wykonać i co poprzez niego osiągnąć?

Wściekłość w oczach czarownicy ustąpiła na moment czystemu zdumieniu.

– On zwariował... naprawdę... – wyjąkała Sinistra, próbując się od niego odsunąć. – Czy opary eliksirów rzuciły się panu na mózg? Jakie przedmioty, jakie rytuały? Słodkie gwiazdy...

– Sinistra! – Kobieta spojrzała na niego z przestrachem. – Czy to pani uprawiała tutaj Czarną Magię?

– Na litość! Nie! – Jej oczy i tak wystarczyły za odpowiedź.

Snape wstał gwałtownie.

– _Finite_ – mruknął. Auriga zerwała się na równe nogi, rozcierając ramiona i nadgarstki, w których odcisnęły się niewidzialne więzy. Severus niechętnie rzucił jej różdżkę. Złapała ją w locie i stanęła w pozycji do ataku.

– Niech pani da spokój – rzucił Snape z irytacją, którą chciał przykryć zażenowanie.

– Niech się pan wytłumaczy. Lepiej przekonująco – warknęła.

– Niech pani sama spojrzy.

Auriga podążyła wzrokiem za jego dłonią, wskazującą na miejsce, w którym kilka nagrobków tworzyło luźny krąg. W środku ziemia była przekopana, z niedbale usypanego kopczyka sterczały błyszczące lekko w świetle księżyca przedmioty... Sinistra spojrzała nieufnie na Snape'a, a potem, wciąż ściskając mocno różdżkę, kucnęła przy nich i dłonią rozgarnęła ziemię. Czego tam nie było... Srebrny medalion ze szkarłatnym oczkiem, wiązka amuletów, zepsuty fałszoskop, karta Tarota – Głupiec, kawałek lustra w cienkiej, złoconej ramie, rozbity zmieniacz czasu, pękata fiolka przezroczystego eliksiru, kilka kości do gry, nadtłuczona filiżanka, kompas z ciemnego drewna... Severus przyklęknął przy niej i podniósł kilka długich, srebrzystych włosów.

– Jednorożec. Ja... Przepraszam panią – mruknął.

– Za tamto jeszcze się policzymy – prychnęła Auriga. – Na razie przeprosiny przyjęte. Mamy inny problem.

– To nie wszystko. Czy pani wie, co to?

Snape różdżką trącił wiszący na jednym z kamieni strzęp popielatej mgły, który zwinął się niespokojnie przy dotknięciu. Sinistra pokręciła głową.

– Cień.

– C-cień?

– Cień – powtórzył Severus głucho. – _Finite_ – szepnął i cień się rozwiał.

Magiczne przedmioty leżące w rozgarniętej ziemi drgnęły i rozbłysły zielonkawym światłem. Powietrze zafalowało, drzewa zaszumiały.

Snape jednym ruchem chwycił Aurigę za ramię i pociągnął ją w tył.

A świat eksplodował.

x

Kręciło mu się w głowie. To było tak, jakby przeszli przez jakąś kurtynę, chyba zieloną, na ile Charlie potrafił to ocenić nie patrząc na nic, prócz idącej przed nią driady. Jej skóra iskrzyła lekko, włosy falowały. Dookoła niej kłębiły się niewyraźne kształty i chłopak czuł się, jak wtedy, kiedy przypadkiem wpadł do myślodsiewni wujka. Wokół niego plątały się cienie i mgła, przez myśli przelatywały strzępy zdarzeń, tylko że trwało to o wiele za długo i chłopak wolałby już zakotwiczyć się w którymś wspomnieniu, bo taki chaos strasznie mącił mu myśli.

Gdzieś z daleka dobiegał głos, dziewczęcy, na ile mógł rozpoznać, ale było to tak, jakby znajdował się on w całkiem innym świecie. Charlie próbował się na nim skupić, ale nie potrafił. Nie bał się. Był raczej zmęczony. Och, gdyby tak wrócić do łóżka, wleźć pod kołdrę i spać... Czemu tu przyszedł? Z kim? W jakim celu? I gdzie właściwie było to _tu_?

Przystanęli, nie wiadomo po co. Chodźmy dalej – pomyślał z irytacją. – Do domu, do łóżka... Spać. Nie czuć. Nie myśleć.

– Chciałbym być już na miejscu – usłyszał.

Czy to on powiedział? Chyba tak. Czuł się, jakby sterował nim ktoś inny, jakby nagle stracił kontrolę nad sobą... o ile mógł mówić o jakimkolwiek „sobie". Pusty, wydrążony, nierealny.

_Kim jesteś_? – Ten głos był inny.

– Charlie – odpowiedział.

_Złapał cię?_

– Kto? – nie rozumiał.

_On._

– Ona – zaprzeczył. – Kim jesteś?

_Ja? …Nie wiem. Boimy się..._

Strach w głosie zmroził Charliego i sprawił, że chłopak na moment odzyskał świadomość.

– Gdzie jesteś? Co się dzieje?

– Cii, Charlie... – Driada spojrzała na niego przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się. – Opowiedz mi o jaszczurkach...

x

Świat wirował. W jednej chwili Severus czuł pod sobą miękką, wilgotną ziemię i Sinistrę, którą nakrył sobą, kiedy skupiona magia wybuchła. W następnej spadał.

W dół, na łeb na szyję, niczym Alicja w głąb króliczej nory, choć to porównanie byłoby ostatnim, jakie by mu przyszło do głowy. No i mógł mieć pewność, że to, co spotka na dole, będzie dużo gorsze, niż Szalony Kapelusznik, uśmiechnięty Kot czy nawet Królowa Kier – z pewnością o tyle, o ile albinotyczny twór Czarnej Magii jest gorszy od Białego Królika.

Świat wokół niego wirował, więc Snape zamknął oczy, żeby nie zwariować, ale to nie pomogło. Przez zaciśnięte powieki przedzierały się błyski i kolory, obrazy rysowały się jeszcze wyraźniej, niż gdy na nie patrzył. Nie krzyknął – głównie dlatego, że krzyk wiązł mu w gardle – obok siebie usłyszał jednak wrzask, który dziwnie wpasowywał się w pustą, absurdalną ciszę dookoła. Dźwięk szybko umilkł, a Snape spadał dalej.

Na Salazara! – pomyślał. – Sądziłem, że Czarny Pan jest najgorszym, co mnie spotkało w życiu, ale wtedy jeszcze nie znałem Aurigi Sinistry. Przesadzał, to prawda, ale w takiej sytuacji każdy by dramatyzował. Z Voldemortem przynajmniej wiedział na czym stoi – Hogwart w większości spraw był zdumiewająco nieprzewidywalny. Severus miał duszę odkrywcy i naukowca i sądził, że podczas pobytu w szkole, czy jako uczeń czy nauczyciel, zdołał poznać wiele jego sekretów, ale widocznie takie już jego szczęście, że i w tej kwestii się mylił. Auriga udowodniła mu to z całą pewnością, choć dość nieprzyjemnie. Jakie jeszcze niespodzianki go czekają?

Spadł.

Odbił się od czegoś miękkiego, co zamortyzowało upadek, i sturlał się na ziemię. Uderzenie było nagłe, lecz bezbolesne, więc szybko stanął na nogi. Otworzył oczy, by nie zobaczyć nic, prócz gęstej jak pijana w zimowe wieczory gorąca czekolada i równie lepkiej, choć mniej przyjemnej niż ona ciemności. Zacisnął dłoń na różdżce.

Skrzekliwy śmiech poniósł się echem po króliczej – a może raczej potwornej – norze i zanikł gdzieś w oddali, wraz z towarzyszącym mu brzękiem tłuczonego szkła.

Snape obrócił się wokół własnej osi, próbując w mroku dojrzeć cokolwiek, prócz cieni. Miejsce, w którym się znajdował, pachniało stęchlizną i mokrą ziemią, a także czymś ostrym, kwiatowym, co nieprzyjemnie drapało w nosie i w gardle... Wrażliwy nos Mistrza Eliksirów rozpoznał perfumy, ale analityczny i rozsądny umysł mężczyzny nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

– _Lumos_.

– To pani? – spytał Severus, kierując wzrok w stronę bladego światełka.

– Tak. Żyje pan? Na Merlina, w co myśmy się wpakowali...

– To pani wina – syknął.

– Ani przez chwilę nie chciałam sugerować, że pana.

Severus zapalił różdżkę i wolno przejechał nią dookoła, oświetlając kamienne ściany, z których zwieszały się całe połacie wilgotnego, zielonkawego mchu. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowali, miało może dwa metry na dwa. Snape pomyślał, że to niemożliwe i spojrzał w górę. Sufit był równie kamienny i omszony, co ściany.

– Chce pan tu siedzieć całą noc? – zawołała Auriga i Severus odwrócił się. Kobieta stała przy drzwiach – których, mógłby przysiąc!, jeszcze przed chwilą tam nie było – i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

– Była już pani tutaj?

– Skąd taki pomysł? Już chyba ustaliliśmy, że nie mam z tym nic wspólnego, prawda?

– Ale wie...

Sinistra nie słuchając go nacisnęła klamkę i pchnęła drzwi.

Całkiem nagle zdezorientowany Snape zorientował się, że leży na ziemi. Pokój jakby wyrzucił ich z siebie, szybciej, niż to można było zauważyć. Mężczyzna zaklął i uniósł głowę.

I wrzasnął, widząc nad sobą szerokie chrapy, rozszerzające się miarowo i ziejące kłębami pary. Sponad nich wgapiała się w Mistrza Eliksirów para brązowych, szklistych oczu. Wyżej szczególnie rzucało się w oczy olbrzymie poroże.

Snape wrzasnął jeszcze raz i błyskawicznie wycelował w stworzenie różdżką.

– To tylko jeleń! Niech pan się nie wygłupia.

Severus zdobył się tylko na pełne irytacji prychnięcie w stronę Aurigi, całą resztę jego uwagi zaprzątało zwierzę, które właśnie postanowiło bliżej zainteresować się skierowanym w jego stronę kawałkiem drewna.

– No, sio, już cię nie ma, chyba, że chcesz zostać przerobiony na pieczeń przez profesora Snape'a. A uwierz mi, że nie miałby przed tym oporów – zawołała Sinistra i śmiejąc się ponuro odgoniła natrętnego rogacza. Potem stanęła nad Severusem i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Mistrz Eliksirów wyniośle ją zignorował i sam podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepując ubranie z ziemi i liści.

– Czy może mi pani wyjaśnić, gdzie jesteśmy?

Znajdowali się na polanie, całkiem podobnej do tej, którą opuścili – z kilkoma wyjątkami. Nie było tu żadnych nagrobków, a zamiast kamieni i nagiej ziemi pod ich nogami kładła się świeża, soczysta trawa. Tam, gdzie wcześniej znajdowała się powalona sosna, kwitł czarny bez. Obok Snape rozpoznał jałowiec, jakąś karłowatą sosenkę, głóg, leszczynę... W niebo strzelały wysokie pnie świerków i sosen, a także buków, brzóz, dębów i innych drzew, które znał, ale nie potrafił nazwać. Nisko nad ziemią światło księżyca odbijało się w wystających spośród zielonych liści jagodach i poziomkach.

– Nie. Chciałam o to samo zapytać pana.

– Rytuał... Zaklęcie musiało przeważyć i otwarło przejście...

– Proszę pana. – Auriga wyprostowała się i spojrzała mu hardo w oczy, co było dość trudne, jako że był od niej wyższy. – Wbrew temu, co mi pan zarzucił, ja nie mam zielonego pojęcia o Czarnej Magii. Musi mi zatem pan wszystko wyjaśnić, krok po kroku, bo ja wiem tylko tyle, że jest gorzej, niż myślałam.

Severus przez moment wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się jaką klątwą rzucić w nią najpierw, ale w końcu stwierdził, że prościej będzie wytłumaczyć.

– Magiczne przedmioty – zaczął – zebrane w określonym miejscu, zwykle kompletnie niemagicznym,

służą w wielu czarnomagicznych rytuałach. Nie znam ich, gdyż... cóż, w końcu studiowałem Eliksiry, a nie Czarną Magię. Wiem tylko tyle, że większość z tych rytuałów służą przyzywaniu.

– Przyzywaniu czego? – zapytała natychmiast Sinistra.

– Demonów, duchów, diabłów... Cieni...

Jego głos cichł powoli, zawieszając w powietrzu niedopowiedzianą grozę. Auriga wzdrygnęła się lekko i odwróciła wzrok od czarnych, hipnotyzujących oczu mężczyzny.

– To nie brzmi dobrze – mruknęła.

– Istotnie – zgodził się dziwnym tonem. – To szczególnie grząska magia. Wciąga i nie pozwala się już wycofać. Niszczy i... _uzależnia_...

Dlaczego właściwie jej to mówi? Umilkł, poirytowany. Sinistra jednak nie skomentowała tego – może nie zauważyła, jak się odsłonił? – a zamiast tego zapytała rzeczowo:

– A co stało się z nami?

Severus odetchnął, szykując się do wykładu.

– Cóż, magia... Niech sobie pani wyobrazi eliksir. Tamto miejsce było jak kociołek, a magia jak eliksir w nim. Podczas rytuału stopniowo dodaje się różne ingrediencje i zaklęcia, aż w końcu eliksiru jest na tyle, by wywołać demona bądź cień. Można powiedzieć, że myśmy wrzucili do kociołka wszystko naraz, aż w końcu eliksir przelał się, wykipiał na palnik i wysadził całą pracownię.

Auriga zamrugała z dezorientacją.

– Nie zrozumiała pani? – jęknął.

– Och, zrozumiałam pańskie obrazowe porównanie – odparła wolno, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – I to, że gdyby nie zaczął pan ciskać we mnie klątwami, to nic by się nie stało.

– Nie będę przepraszał kolejny raz.

– Nie oczekuję tego. Uświadamiam tylko panu, że nie może pan zwalić wszystkiego na mnie.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a Snape przewrócił oczami.

– Długo jeszcze zamierza się pani tym napawać, czy możemy w końcu zrobić coś, by spróbować się stąd wydostać i znaleźć tego ucznia?

– Jestem otwarta na propozycje – odpowiedziała.

x

Las był ciemny i szumiał złowieszczo, w bujnych koronach drzew śpiewały cienie ptaków, a w trawie grały cienie cykad. Cienie kładły się wszędzie, choć Tonks była pewna, że jeden blady księżyc nie mógłby stworzyć ich aż tyle. Poza tym brakowało tego, co je _rzucało, _więc choć nie wiadomo jak bardzo dziewczyna próbowała się przekonać, że to wszystko ma jakiś sens, tym bardziej była pewna, że jednak go nie ma.

Tonks jeszcze nigdy w życiu się tak nie bała, była tego pewna. Nawet wtedy, kiedy na trzecim roku przerabiali boginy: bo czy mogła wiedzieć wtedy, zanim to się jeszcze zdarzyło, że tym, czego się boi najbardziej w świecie, jest wędrówka przez magiczny i bardzo zakazany las w towarzystwie szalonej driady i mnóstwa cieni? Ach, był jeszcze Charlie, prawda, ale Charlie...

Charlie szedł spokojnie, choć Tonks wiedziała, że to wcale nie zwyczajne opanowanie ani gryfońska odwaga – a gdzie tam, Charlie i odwaga... To był spokój, jaki daje kompletne pranie mózgu, spokój bezwolnego robota, który się nie boi, bo jest tylko maszyną, nieżywą i nieczułą. Charlie był spokojny i rozmawiał z driadą jak z najlepszym przyjacielem, mówił jej o sobie i o Hogwarcie, opowiadał o jaszczurkach i Puszce, i o rodzinie, i o Tonks, a driada słuchała i uśmiechała się. Tonks też słuchała i bała się jeszcze bardziej, bo głos Charliego był wesoły, ale pusty i głuchy. Gdyby chłopakiem potrząsnąć to pewnie zagrzechotałby tylko, jak zepsuta zabawka i dalej mówił – w kółko to samo i to samo.

Tonks próbowała iść z zamkniętymi oczami, żeby nie widzieć tego, co się dzieje dookoła. Ale tylko potykała się na nierównej ścieżce i bała jeszcze bardziej, więc otwierała oczy, a potem znów je zamykała, jakby chciała, by przez te sekundy, kiedy nie patrzy obraz zmienił się, a ona – sama nie wiedziała – może obudziła we własnym łóżku, a może po prostu była gdzieś indziej...

Wreszcie, kiedy zdawało się jej, że minęła już wieczność, a nawet dwie, driada zatrzymała się. Jedną ręką objęła ramiona Charliego, drugą uniosła i... Pstryknęła palcami, a przed nią, zawieszona w powietrzu pojawiła się ciemnozielona aksamitna kurtyna. Driada rozchyliła ją i wepchnęła za nią Charliego, a potem obejrzała się na Tonks i szepnęła:

– Idziesz?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i poszła, bo co miała zrobić? A kłębiące się wokół niej cienie napierały na nią coraz bardziej i bardziej.

x


End file.
